After Hours
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Sometimes Garrett wonders why Logan looks at him like that, they've been friends, the best of friends, brothers even since they were five and Garrett cannot tell where the moments change from Logan grinning at him before his eyes get darker and his smirk widens. It's not like Garrett's never thought about it, but he just doesn't know what to do or how to do it. Slash, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I've been gaining enough courage to write this since I first started watching I Didn't Do It and shipping Garrett and Logan as a couple. This is a combination of everything I have ever written for Garrett/Logan a beginning, a middle, and an end.**

 **This story will be about ten chapters long and end with Graduation and an epilogue, and this story WILL be the end of my Garrett/Logan stories at least for a year or so. I love this pairing but after this story I want to concentrate on other projects.**

 **This story is AU simply because Logan/Jazmine will be the pairing I can see...It's also slash and RATED M-so if you don't like slash or M RATED stories it's best to end here.**

 **This might include elements of D/S as we proceed.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

After Hours

Sometimes Garrett wonders why the hell Logan looks at him like that, they've been friends, the best of friends, brothers even since they were five and Garrett cannot tell where the moments change from Logan grinning at him before his eyes get darker and his smirk widens. It's not like Garrett's never thought about it, but he just doesn't know what to do or how to do it. A retelling of Garrett and Logan's road from friendship to a relationship-the love that the both of them denied for so long and the filthy smutty. D/s moments in between.

Chapter 1-

* * *

There are moments when Garrett catches him, Logan Watson his best friend since Kindergarten looks at him differently. He doesn't know when it starts but it he's seen when Logan's eyes darken when he looks at him. He can see the smirk that widens. Garrett never really took it into consideration before, but now he can, because when he was at Rumblejuice Logan would stare at him with that dark predatory look that made the hairs on the back of Garrett's neck stand up.

Was Logan making fun of him? Was Logan silently mocking him? Did Logan not want to be his friend anymore?

The situation gets worse during Chemistry class, Garrett accidently drops the test tube and the fragile glass shatters on the floor. A small gaggle of laughter follows like it usually does whenever the thought process in class is broken. But it's Logan who smiles at him as he slips back to his seat. It's not like the normal smile he gives Garrett whenever something happens that's worth a laugh, it's that same deprecating smile, fondness mixed in with something else and that made Garrett's stomach curl into knots.

Logan is making fun of him.

He cancels his plans with Logan that night preferring to go home and lick his wounds in private. He hates the idea that he's become dependent on his best friend for company, he hates the idea that he doesn't know how to do anything without his best friend. Even before it was Garrett, Logan, Lindy, Delia and Jazmine it was Logan and Garrett first. The fact that Logan is having some issues with their friendship, has finally realised that his friendship with Garrett is expendable makes that little boy who fell in love with his best friend to young only to have his heart broken, hurt in a way that makes him want to curl up in his bed in his pizza stained jumper and sweats and watch trashy TV with cheap beer that he steals from the kitchen.

He wallows for one weekend before the week starts again and he feels like his heart is being punched again and again and again. Logan still stares at him with those darkened eyes and that smirk and that look that makes Garrett want to curl into a little ball of shame.

He ignores Logan for the rest of the day cowering in the toilet's he customised designed. That had become his safe place, and he sits there with his sandwiches and feels utterly pathetic. He feels like crying. He knows that he still has Lindy, Delia and Jazmine but the fact that he doesn't have Logan makes him feel sick. Because for a long time Logan Watson has been the thing that keeps Garrett afloat.

He ignores the way Logan's twisted grin and hazy eyes turn to hurt and confusion when Garrett continues to ignore him, he watches Logan turn shy and play with his fingers a nervous habit he picks up when he feels insecure. It makes him hurt even though he knows that the idea of Logan leaving him for another new flashy best friend hurts more. Because Garrett's been in love with Logan for a long time and he knows he would walk away if that would make Logan happy.

"Can I come over?" Logan asks cornering him in the corner of the classroom before the end of English, he looks hopeful and Garrett looked down at the sleeves of his shirt pulling at the cuffs resisting the urge to blush. "We haven't hung out for a real long time"

He bits his lip. "Sure" he could deny it, he could say he has plans but that's the furthest from the truth and he knows that Logan knows it. "Sure you can come over" he bits his lip, this is going to be like ripping of a Band-Aid he's gonna put it all out there, and if Logan wants to walk away then he can.

And Garrett will just pick up the pieces and move on the best he can.

Logan beams "I'll see you around six…it alright if I spend the night, I have a shitload of Chemistry homework and I could really use your help"

He drives home in silence, he used to revel in the fact that he and Logan were the only two of the group with their driver's license. He likes the idea that the three girls are dependent on them-Lindy doesn't have the time, Delia doesn't have the money, and Jazmine keeps failing the test so far him and Logan are the only two who have the power. Garrett can count on one hand the number of times that he's been made to feel like he has the power in that group.

When he gets home he reads the note from his Mom, his parents are divorced and therefore he lives with his Mom while his Dad is in Canada with whatever fling of the month that he's with doing whatever he can to avoid coming home, and his Mom is out working at the Hospital which gives him time to change into his oldest pair of sweats and curl on the couch and mentally prepare himself for the conversation that he needs to have with the boy he's loved like a brother and more recently more than that. He needs to prepare himself for the end of his friendship.

* * *

When Logan arrives it's already gone dark, it's November and the weather is cold and the sky is dark, Garrett has the fire on and is really considering opening a beer. He generally waits for Logan to arrive when they have a beer together with whatever their eating but he's seriously considering breaking that rule.

So when Logan arrives it's with a box of pizza that even smells fresh from outside his house and a grin, along with those eyes and that darkening smirk that makes Garrett's stomach curl. He drops his stuff on the floor and immediately reaches for a slice bending down to reach for the Marvel Collection that's in the DVD draw. "You gotta a fav?" he asks looking up his eyes so very wide and blue but already knowing the answer will be Captain America.

"What are we doing here?" Garrett asks the words bursting from his throat without warning, Logan blinks probably at the hostility of his tone and the way the atmosphere in the room had changed.

"We are watching a movie eating pizza and I' m spending the night" he repeated looking confused he smirked again sitting down next to him curling his legs underneath him. "No" Garrett said shaking his head feeling the roaring in his ears with each motion, "I mean what are you doing here?" Logan took another bite of pizza reaching to link their hands together, it was a gesture that made his heart throb painfully. "I like spending time with you, you know I'm your best friend" and then he looks at Garrett like that-all eyes and smirk and looking like he wants to set something on fire, and finally he snaps.

"Stop looking at me like that" he snapped shifting backwards nearly falling off the arm of the couch, Logan jumped looking scaled and hurt "Like what?" he asked face shifting into confusion.

"Like that!" Garrett emphasised gesturing wildly "Like you're going to make fun of me, I…mean…" he elaborated deciding to finally throw caution to the wind and end it now clear as day. "If you were making fun of me Logan…if you want to end our friendship or whatever then just tell me…just stop looking at me like every second of the day your mocking me"

Logan blinked his eyes wide his expression rapidly falling. Garrett swore under his breath, he didn't like the taste in his mouth but was Logan looking so sad because he had finally realised that Garrett had caught on to his evil little scheme?

"Make fun…I wasn't making fun of you Garrett" Logan said his voice uncharacteristically serious "I would…you should know I would never do that" he paused "Did you think, the way I was looking at you…did you think that I was mocking you in like, my head or something? Did you think that I didn't want to be your best friend? That I didn't want to be seen with you or something? That you're not _my everything_?"

It sounded like a loaded question, it sounded like Logan wanted a different answer than what the question posed…the truthful question was that yes, he had thought that Logan didn't want to be his friend when all Garrett had ever done was follow him throughout all the shit that the world throws at them. It must show on his face because Logan makes this little gasping noise and reaches out to pull him closer so that their practically hip to hip their noses bumping together, something different than brother, almost like lovers…

"I wasn't…I thought you knew" Logan said a desperate whining sound forcing itself out of his mouth, "I thought that you knew and that you didn't want…I was going to make myself be happy with being your brother and friend and first guy because I thought you didn't want me in that way…" he trailed off his blue eyes dull again like all the life had been sucked out of them.

"In what way?" Garrett asked his voice taunt, because really there could be no way that Logan was going to say what he had pathetically hoped for since he had been old enough to understand the difference between what loving Lindy was like to loving Logan.

Logan looked down at his hands his brow furrowed before he seemed to make a decision and stick with it regardless of where he would end up. He looked up his eyes wide and bright a small smile forming despite how desperate he looked.

"I thought you knew about me…about how I felt about you…about how I've always felt about you…I thought the reason that you didn't want to hang out anymore was that you knew…I…I usually know how to keep it all under control but Garrett I couldn't…I just _couldn't_ anymore" he reached out his hand latching onto Garrett's face, warm and soft the pad of his thumb brushing underneath Garrett's eye.

"I thought you knew I was in love with you" he confessed.

Garrett didn't think that he could have spoken after that even if you'd have paid him.

Logan gave a small laugh really sounded like a sob and Garrett wanted to reach out and hold him but he couldn't feel his arms move.

"I am in love with you" Logan said finally shrugging his shoulders as if the knowledge of this had been something he had lived with since the beginning. "I was always in love with you…will always be in love with you and I just couldn't say anything even though it was eating me up but then when you started looking back…and you did…you started looking back I realised that you must have seen the way I was looking and that you were…I dunno disgusted with me…and I don't blame you…I just…I can deal with whatever this is" he gave another self-deprecating laugh suddenly looking much older than the seventeen years he was. "I just…I don't want to lose you…as a friend" he said quickly "Please Garrett don't make me lose you as a friend"

Garrett blinked aware of nothing but the deep dark blue that was Logan's eyes and the way they seemed to grow duller with every passing second. He watched as Logan seemed to gasp before jerking his head back and nodding to himself. "I see" he said finally swallowing harshly "I…Err…I should just go" he said finally "I…" he reached for his jacket and bag hands shaking before nodding again reaching for the door handle.

And suddenly that was when Garrett snapped, because he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face because Logan loved him…Logan loved…him.

And Logan was leaving, his adorable face crumpled into an expression of pure heartache.

He reached out without realising his fingers just brushing Logan's elbow before he pulled him back into the house spinning him around and slamming the door shut sliding the dead bolt into place. He threw Logan's bag to the floor with force. Logan looked up his eyes wide and blue and full of something that in those few seconds Garrett didn't know if it was hope or fear before Garrett decided to take the plunge. He wrapped both hands around Logan's head one on his face and one in his hair and pulling him closer so that their noses bump together "I love you to" he said biting his lip. "God knows I love you to"

Logan giggled once a pure sound before he reached out slamming their faces together, lips moulding together tongues tangling. It wasn't like fireworks, it was like sugar, and burning sugar linking together it was like the taste of coming home. He groaned pressing into the kiss pulling Logan closer letting one of his hands slip down into the belt buckle pulling their hips close against each other.

When breathing became important they pulled back Logan nosing his nose down Garrett's face little butterfly kisses down his neck until he reached his pulse point. "Tell me to stop" he said even as Garrett moved his neck so that his pulse point was more accessible "Tell me to stop right now because if you don't then I will throw you down on the couch and beg you to fuck me"

Garrett groaned again at the tone of Logan's voice, seventeen years of knowing this person and he had still never seen Logan look so wreaked or sound it. "Sounds like a plan" he said finally his voice several shades darker than what it sounded like previously. And then Logan grinned wolfishly before he bit down on his pulse point sucking furiously.

He carefully moved the both of them so that they were falling on the couch the blonde boy straddling him. Garrett moved as if on instinct for the buttons of Logan's plaid shirt ripping them open so he could see the abs flex in front of him.

He flipped so Logan was on his back against the couch before bending his head so that he could attack the left nipple, he sucked it into his mouth reaching with his fingers for the other nipple so that he can twist it watching it harden under his hands.

Logan moved spreading his legs under him and Garrett was suddenly very glad his mother got a large three seater sofa the black leather large enough for the both of them to move comfortably. "Fuck your beautiful" he said finally pulling his mouth away and reaching for Logan's belt. Logan smiled that sweet little smile reaching for the hem of Garrett's green jumper. He looked down at Garrett who resisted the urge to hide his body under his best friends gaze.

"Don't" Logan said smiling brushing his thumb down his chin "Don't, your beautiful" he said looking down "You got abs" he said trailing one finger down his abs and stomach looking awed. "When did you get abs?" he asked eyes glittering.

"Welcome to the Football Team" Garrett said grinning yanking Logan's head down so that the two of them were nose to nose again. "I have to work out…sides…growth spurt…" he punctuated that with a butterfly kiss to the corner of Logan's mouth.

Logan grinned again bending down so that he could reach for Garrett's belt. "Fucking hot" he muttered. "So fucking hotter than what I dreamed about" he did this, said these things all the while he was undoing Garrett's belt and pushing down his underwear, socks and shoes until he was completely naked.

Logan barely got anytime to drink his fill before Garrett flipped them over repeating the motion quickly and sure enough the two of them were naked on the couch together.

"Beautiful" Logan said finally looking up, "Fucking beautiful"

"You have anything?" Garrett asked suddenly not awkward, whenever he had thought about this, whenever he had thought about sex he had thought that he would be a blushing imbecile. But now. When he was with Logan he couldn't think of anything except how right this was.

"Lube and Condoms" Logan said blushing, "I kinda figured this would go one of two ways and God I am glad it's this one" he brushed his hand down Garrett's cheek ignoring the blush steadily rising. "Well go get them then" Garrett said playfully smacking Logan's bare ass, Logan jumped looking shocked before his expression morphed into one of complete lust. "Fuck you should do that again" Logan muttered, Garrett raised an eyebrow "You want me to spank you?" he said flatly, Logan grinned "Babe if you had any idea what I want you to do with me" he said grinning. He briefly pulled away leaving Garrett slightly cold before he came back with the aforementioned items. "Here" he said blushing.

He knew how to use lube, even him Garrett Spenger knew the logistics on that one. He coated one finger in lube reaching behind feeling his way along until it slide all the way in. Logan tilted his head back looking wreaked mouth falling open in a perfect circle.

It took two more fingers and stroking along that little bundle of nerves before Garrett reached for the condom. Logan seemed even more wreaked at the sight of that bucking back wildly, his mouth fell open in a silent scream when Garrett slid all the way in and the other boy watched entranced as Logan immediately started bouncing up and down like he was getting paid to do it.

"Hair…" he muttered halfway through when the sparks between the two of them were beginning to ignite. "…Pull hair"

Garrett reached out as instructed pulling the hair back so that Logan's head fell back exposing the pale column of his neck that was just begging to be bitten.

"I'm your baby" Logan muttered voice slurred as he neared his climax "I'm your baby, I'm your boy" he seemed locked in a world of his own and Garrett was helpless other than to go along with it.

"Yeah you are" he grunted as he felt himself come in Logan's body "Your mine"

And those seemed to be the magic words that made Logan silently shudder out his climax. He paused for one long second before he dropped his head on Garrett's shoulder panting harshly.

"When does your Mom get back?" he asked and Garrett chuckled reaching for the blanket over the couch draping it over them "Not till lunch time, she's doing a double shift" Logan nodded snuggling back down his eyes falling asleep.

"Don't think about this till the morning" he said finally "Please? Just let me have tonight"

Garrett brushed back some of the hair sticking to Logan's forehead. "Ok" he muttered pressing a kiss into the mattered blonde strands. "Ok"

Tonight he could give.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-Garrett overthinks and Logan panics silently. All the while there is more smut...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah compared to last chapter this is smaller-the next chapter will be longer**

 **A big thank you to all who have read this story please let me know what you think**

 **Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 2-

Garrett freaks out about the previous night and his own sexuality and Logan silently panics when he thinks that he might be in danger of losing his best friend-Contains Smut.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early like all morning's do, when Garrett woke it was to a stiffness in his neck and upper back and a heavy weight pressing against his chest. The blanket from the couch was slung over the both of them, but even so it was chilly, the cold November morning air seeping into the house like damp clinging to the walls.

It was a sobering wake up call to the events that had transpired the previous night.

Shit. He was never going to be able to sit on this couch again.

Logan was still asleep, he was sprawled across Garrett's chest his head pillowed just below his neck, his nose running across the top of Garrett's collarbone. His face was smoothed out in sleep utterly peaceful, his blonde hair dropping with sleep over his forehead. Garrett let out a breath staring.

Fuck. Logan was beautiful.

Shit. This was going to be awkward. He could remember the previous night in painstaking clarity. He could remember Logan's confession of love and his bright eyes and the way that he had felt…the sheathing of that tight hot heat and the way Logan had looked astride him, begging Garrett to stake a claim and call him his boy…and then Logan had begged him to give him that night, had begged Garrett for some time before it all came crashing down around them. He couldn't help but tighten his arms around Logan in anticipation of the conversation they were about to have. There was no way in the light of day that someone as blonde and perfect as Logan Watson really wanted Garrett as anything else other than the best friend that he'd tagged along with other than the fact that he'd had a game that Logan had thought desirable.

The option of having Logan in that way he knew wasn't possible.

But these might be the last few seconds Garrett has before the world as he knows it stops existing.

He drifts of again brushing his fingers through the blonde strands the scent of the coconut shampoo that Logan uses. And when he wakes up he knows that Logan is watching him.

Garrett wakes up slowly, again his back and neck are stiff. He's gonna need a long hot shower to deal with knots developing in his spine and lower back. He's also aware of the sunlight streaming in and the fingers brushing across his face soft and feathery and gentle. When he forces his eyes open it's to blue orbs staring at him like he's the only thing worth looking at.

"Hey" Logan mutters snuggling his head back down into Garrett's ribs and pressing a kiss to the bony skin there. "This is so the best way to wake up"

Even Garrett couldn't help but smile at that, because yeah, it was…it really was the most perfect way to wake up. God if he could wake up like that everyday then he could finally be happy.

"My Mom will be back soon" he said finally, hating himself for breaking the protective bubble wrapped around them, he checked the owl clock on the wall above the kitchen before dropping his eyes back to Logan's prone form, still slung over his own body staring into space his eyes so big and blissful.

"I know" the blonde teen said after a pause "I know…and we have to get up and go to school and pretend that this is normal, that this never happened…Garrett I need you to know that I wanted that to happen…that I needed this to happen…I…fuck I would have died if I hadn't have had this. Eventually this would have killed me."

It was the finality with what Logan spoke that finally got to him…he was using the word finally a lot in his head…the whole situation was final…the whole situation was final as Garrett knew it could be…

"We still…" he checked his watch before he pushed himself up "Shit Logan we have to get up and get to school" Logan rolled his eyes but Garrett suddenly felt a wave of indignation "Logan…Lindy is one perceptive woman and I think that you and I both know that if I am late then she will immediately assume something went down between the two of us…and then there is hell to pay…did I mention your sister is perceptive?"

Logan nodded agreeing with his assessment of his sister if nothing else.

"We need…Garrett we need…to talk…" Logan said pushing himself up, the blanket exposing him in all his naked glory and holy hell Garrett really hadn't imagined the size of his best friend the last night. He nodded.

"We need to get to school…we put on the idea of a normal day because we are friends with three incredibly bright women who will not hesitate to irritate us to hell and back If they realise that something is wrong…if you need to…if we really need to talk then we have to do it tonight" he mentally calculated in his head.

"If you want to come over tonight then you can…its Monday so I'm pretty sure that my Mom is gonna be doing another nightshift. If you…if we have to…if we have to talk then we can do it tonight"

It was cowardly putting it off tonight, but Garrett was Garrett Spanger and therefore he was desperate to put of whatever confrontation that was brewing…because whatever high they had been on the previous night and therefore they had to come down, Garrett was the nerd out of the five, he was the one that knew logic…and therefore logic was the one thing that he knew he was going to happen.

Logan was going to tell him _'thanks but no thanks'_

* * *

They managed to get up, get dressed, get to school without barely touching. They managed to force themselves into the car and drove to school and therefore into class before they managed to run into Lindy, Delia and more importantly Jazmine, Garret could still remember the sinking feeling that settled into his stomach when the gasp had wretched itself from his throat when he had overheard Jazmine's confession to Betty.

He was going to lose Logan to Jazmine.

He watched Logan whenever he shifted in their classes and it sent a strange feeling… _possessive feelings_ up Garrett's spine…he was the one that was making Logan shift in his chair whenever his arse came into contact with something hard…he was the one that was making Logan ache…

And that lead to the second question. It wasn't like Garret had spent hours agonising over his best friend and his sexuality. He had known for a long time that he was interested in girls but none of them would ever hold a candle to that blonde boy that had stolen Garrett's heart all those years ago in that classroom where he had seen that game that had ensured a friendship that had lasted a lifetime.

Garrett personally liked to believe that he was Logan's through and through.

He just hoped that it was the same.

But either way when he listened to Logan explain that he was spending another night at Garrett's house and was therefore forcing a conversation that Garrett was a hundred percent sure he wasn't ready for he swallowed down the dread and forced himself to smile and pat Logan on the back and say that it was fine with him.

Logan slid into the car after picking up his spare clothes silently perhaps realising that there was no way of trying to break down the walls that were slowly forming over Garrett's heart, the organ desperately trying to protect itself from whatever's harm it could.

He leaned over when Garrett pulled up inside his house to link their fingers together. He paused before he unlinked them swallowing hard "You have beer inside don't you?" he asked carefully and Garrett nodded suddenly thankful for his Dad leaving them with everything when he had left with his girlfriend the previous year (such was the anger that consumed his mother she had left all his father's beer's in the fridge and had given the instruction that if Garrett had drunk all that was there then it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world)

Logan nodded once his skin the colour of milk, sliding out the car and onto the step watching as Garrett fumbled with the keys to the door. He slid inside dumping his bag and sitting on the very same couch that this morning they had woken up on watching him intently.

"Ok…" he said finally watching him with those wide blue eyes "Ok…let's talk"

Garrett opened his mouth. Come hell or high water this was coming out now.

And he prayed the fallout wouldn't be as magnificent and horrifying as he always believed it would be.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-The Long awaited talk and the long awaited slash smut **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so here is the long awaited talk and smut. This story has consumed me and not in the plot-hating way many stories I have written have done in the past.**

 **I have heard the sad news that I Didn't Do It was cancelled which I believe is a horrifying shame. It was one of the good shows on Disney Channel and why they have cancelled that show instead of some of the crap showing on that channel at the moment, at least give them the same amount of episodes Suite Life On Deck and Wizards Of Waverly Place-got, in my opinion they were the best shows and I Didn't Do It was shaping up to follow them.**

 **However this does seem fitting, this will probably be my last I Didn't Do It story-there might be a one-shot but It will probably be more Lindy-Centric based on the Halloween Episode and nothing more.**

 **Fair Warning this chapter contains M Rated Slash, so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please Read and Review and let me know what you all thought.**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 3-

The long awaited confrontation between Garrett and Logan and the smut that follows

* * *

The second the door is shut the air in the room grows colder. There only downstairs, Garrett's place is half basement, half house, the basement part of it serving as a living room and kitchen before leaning up to the upper two floors by a spiral staircase.

The bottom part is decorated per his mother's wishes in dark colours, all blues and blacks dark enough where it's usually comforting…Logan always had looked good in blue, the dark navy blue-he wore a shirt that colour once at some party the Watson's had thrown. He'd looked so good that Garrett had wanted to push him to knees and open his own jeans so that he could take care of his own aching need.

The top floor consists of his room, a small guest room and his mother's room each with their own bathroom. The kitchen is all black and shiny, metal gleaming from all the new appliances that are hardly ever used because his mother is always working and Garrett doesn't see the point of cooking for one.

He doesn't even turn around to face Logan reaching for the button that controls the fire in front of the couch, the house is freezing and Garrett feels like ice is slipping into his veins and Logan still hasn't moved from where he's been dithering next to the door watching him intently.

Garrett really wants to prolong the inevitable and when the world as he knows it comes crashing down around him he really doesn't want to be sober. He reaches into the fridge and grabs one of his Dad's old beers that his Mom pretends that he doesn't drink because she hates his Dad.

He opens two of them and passes one to Logan who takes it sliding it into his hands his long fingers curling around the middle of the bottle. Garrett can remember with a painstaking clarity what it was like when those long fingers were wrapped around his dick. He wonders if he'll ever see this again, or feel it.

But he's not that naïve, he knows that this conversation needs to happen.

"How long…" he gestures and Logan drags his eyes up from the bottle top to stare at him his eyes wide and blue. He swallows the bitterness rising in his throat. "How long have you loved me?" he asks deciding to get straight to the point. Logan chokes slightly before his eyes meet his. He looks wretched.

"I don't know…" he says finally shrugging "Since someone told me the definition of love and you applied to it, since…since forever I guess" he compensates that by taking a long swig of his beer. "How long have you loved me?" he asked carefully and Garrett feels his mouth twist bitterly "Same amount of time" he says finally compensating his answer with a swig of beer.

Logan moves suddenly as if he wants to reach out and grab him before he checks himself.

"I don't regret last night" he says finally "I don't regret anything. God Garrett…"

"I think Jazmine is in love with you" Garrett said his voice cutting over Logan "I think she's in love with you and you and me both know that she's not the first and we both know that she won't be the last"

Logan stares at him but Garrett ploughs on regardless his voice cold and hard and unforgiving-he needs to force this out, he needs to say it again and again because Logan's is clueless on the best of days and he cannot see what's in front of him at the best of times.

Garrett will not be the person and this whatever 'this' is will not be the thing that Logan ends up hating.

He doesn't realises he's said the last part out loud until Logan is there, suddenly he's pulling Garrett's face into his hands his thumbs brushing against his cheekbones lighting the skin on fire.

"I will never hate you" he whispers leaning forward so there practically nose to nose. "I can never hate you, I…I don't think it's possible"

"If we carry…whatever this is on…people will notice, your sister, Delis, Jaz, your parents, my Mom…we could lose everything and everyone you'd ever know when this gets out and one day there's gonna be a girl…there's gonna be a girl and your gonna want a family, your gonna want a family and you should have that chance, you should have the pretty wife and the big house and the kids and dog and the white picket fence" he swallows "I won't be the person that you resent and I won't be the person that denies you a family"

Logan snorted, Garrett stared but before he could say anything Logan started laughing, started giggling, choked sobs forcing themselves out of his throat.

"God" he says finally "God, Garrett seriously? Seriously?" he takes another long swig of his beer "God…you don't get it…I thought that maybe…I thought that you didn't love me as anything else as a friend, I thought that you didn't love me…I thought that if I was to tell you…I thought that you would force me out, that you wouldn't want to see me again and then last night…Garrett that was the only reason I kept my mouth shut…I couldn't stand the thought of losing you"

Garrett paused breathing heavily as Logan continued, "But last night…" he breathed again wiping his face furiously "Last night I…last night was everything" he smiles somehow there but not there, lost in his own little 'Logan' world.

"I can live without Jaz, I can live without Delis, I can…I can live without my parents…I can try to live with Lindy with a smile on my face, I can face all the crap that's gonna come when this comes out but I can only live with it if I have you"

"I could be happy with whatever life throws at me as long as I have you"

Garrett stared feeling for the first time in God knows how long like he could breathe, it was like coming up for air and he could finally breathe without his throat being clogged with fluff. He wanted to keep this feeling, this feeling that was singing in his blood…because Logan Watson was in love with him.

Logan reached out this time skin connecting with skin so that Garrett could feel those fingers on him.

"Garrett I wouldn't care if I was living in a basement apartment with a bed that turned into my couch and ate nothing but Raman noodles if I woke up next to you in the morning and fell asleep with you holding me in your arms and if your legs were wrapped around me, I don't need the whole 'package' if I have you."

Garrett stared at him, he kept staring at him even when Logan looked so very desirable, all big blue eyes and blonde hair and perfect porcelain skin. He kept staring even when he couldn't see anything past that image of him and Logan in their own apartment, with nothing but each other and even though Garrett knew that was economically dangerous he still couldn't help but feel like his whole being was soothed in the light that was Logan's presence.

Logan swallowed, draining the last of his beer "I don't have anything more to say than that" he said finally brushing the pad of his fingers against the top of Garrett's hand.

Garrett nodded swallowing finally working his silent throat.

"That…that sounds like a good plan" he said finally. Logan stared at him carefully his face a mask of desperation, intrigue and dare Garrett say it…love?

"I love you" he said finally and then the smile to end all smiles broke out on Logan's face "I love you more than I can say"

Logan stepped forwards hooking his hands into the belt of Garrett's jeans and pulling him close.

"I love you too" he said finally, "I will always love you" he punctuated this with a kiss to the tip of Garrett's nose before he pulled back smirking. "Now we have that out the way can you take me to bed and make me so yours that I won't walk for the reminder of the week?" it was a question loaded with a promise and Garrett couldn't remember a time when Logan had ever looked or talked like so dark and so mature that it sent all the blood in Garrett rushing to his cock.

He breathed heavily before his eyes drifted to the couch, part of him wanted to force Logan onto it and pound into him until he blead, but he couldn't do that on the couch again. He needed to do this in a place where he wouldn't have to sit on it with his mother.

"Get upstairs and on my bed" he said by way of an answer and Logan all but scampered up the stairs losing his shoes, socks and shirt in the process. Garrett paused to turn off the fire and lock the door making sure that all of downstairs was locked before he followed upstairs. There was no harm in making Logan wait. Garrett had been waiting to do this for a very long time.

He couldn't help but feel a thrill up his spine as he realised that Logan was upstairs waiting for him. He had never been the most aggressive kind of person, he had never been a dominant person, and he had never been obsessed by the idea of making someone wait for him that somebody was actually waiting that someone actually cared enough to strip naked and wait for him to turn up.

It was exhilarating.

* * *

He climbed the stairs nearly tripping over Logan's jeans.

The sight when he had gotten in his bedroom was enough for his mouth to instantly begin to water.

Logan was perched in the middle of the bed his hand already working his cock which even with the small amount of time had already doubled an impressive amount in size. God Logan's cock was impressive, it was thick and heavy and mouth-watering and was already covered in a good deal of pre-com that made it shine in the low lights that was Garrett's room.

Garrett carefully didn't throw himself across the side of the room and onto the bed. He carefully didn't throw himself on Logan, he crossed the room and carefully climbed across so that he could slide next to Logan. "God your gorgeous" he said finally threading his fingers with Logan's blonde hair pulling it and smiling as the soft smile that bathed Logan's face at the compliment changed into a look of complete debauchery…

He twisted his hand suddenly twisting Logan so that he was straddling him again and reaching for the thick pretty cock in front of him. "So pretty" Garrett said his eyes looking at Logan whose eyes seem to dilute and go darker and darker with every passing second. Logan grinned "Yours's is pretty to you know" he said finally "I could just lean down and take it in my mouth and suck on it like a pretty little treat" he said finally. Garrett raised an eyebrow letting go of Logan's dick so that he could sneak one hand behind to grab a handful of the flesh and muscle that was Logan's ass.

"What the hell is stopping you?" he asked looking outraged he was sure. Logan's eyes widened before they narrowed along with his smile taking down the gauntlet and picking it up, he slid down the length of Garrett's body so that he was face to face with Garrett's (unashamedly hard) cock. He beamed up from his position before his little pink tongue darted out and licked along the top before he twirled it twisting his lips so that the tip of it slid into that little pink mouth, it was only when he slid more of it in moaning obscenely that Garrett allowed his head to fall back sliding one hand into Logan's fine hair and twisting his fingers around the ends of it. Logan went back to sucking in and out hollowing his cheeks and dragging his teeth along the sides like he was getting paid to do this.

Then I thought entered Garrett's mind amid the white noise that seemed to fill his head _'Had Logan done this before?'_ Logan continued slurping along his dick before he pulled back to nose along the end pressing small kisses along the side. "Pretty" Logan muttered again his voice sounding rough and worn and it sent a thrill of possessiveness down Garrett's spine when Logan said again in that rough, sandpaper tone "All mine"

"Damn straight I'm all yours" he muttered back and Logan grinned his mouth shiny and red and bruised. "Can you fuck my mouth?" he asked shyly even though Garrett suspected that there was nothing shy about the request, but the tone coupled with that look on Logan's face made him incapable of doing nothing other than nod.

Logan immediately went back to sucking diligently bobbing his head up and down again and Garrett couldn't help himself but choke back the moan reaching down to grab Logan's hair retightening his grip and without warning slamming him face straight down so that Logan's nose was pressed against the coarse hair brushing through it gently. He slammed his hips up unable to contain the noise that slipped out, Logan groaned that wet obscene moan again his hands gripping Garrett's hips and tightening them until the point where Garrett was sure that there was going to be bruises decorating his hipbones in garish colours. The pain mixed with that warm tight heat that was Logan's mouth was hypnotic. Garrett was pretty sure he could live like this forever. And with that he came with a muted groan head tilting back, roaring in his ears and Logan's smug smile, dark blue eyes and shiny, red mouth behind his eyes.

He breathed in and out heavily as Logan slid back up next to him trailing one finger down his ribs in a feather-light touch while he propped himself up on his elbow all pointy joints and skin now bathed in a light sheen of sweat, making it seem almost golden, the whole room was bathed in darkness.

Garrett wanted to force himself to stand up but he couldn't move his legs. Logan pressed a kiss to his shoulder before reaching to close the curtains and flick on the light. "Thank you" he said finally swallowing hard again and Logan giggled biting his lip his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks smiled gently.

It was then that Garrett realised that Logan was still as hard as a rock, his cock was flushed and curved beautifully the tip of it covered in pre-cum, it was hard, mouth-watering and utterly delicious, and Logan followed his gaze downwards. "Could use a hand" he said finally his voice teasingly light and Garrett raised an eyebrow suddenly feeling that dominant streak he had felt the first night return.

He smacked his hand down on Logan's ass again and watched with an amazed fascination as the blonde boy moaned his head tipping back and his cock bouncing beautifully. "You really get off on that don't you?" Garrett asked carefully reaching out to wrap a hand around Logan's cock and pulling him into his lap. Logan nodded eyes falling shut with bliss "You get off on me telling you what to do?" he asked carefully stopping his fingers when Logan didn't answer still cooing softly as if that was all the noise he could wench out of his tired, sore throat and red, bruised lips.

Logan opened one eye looking adorably irritable "Do you hate it?" he asked quirking his lips up "Doesn't the idea of you bossing me around turn you on" his tone darkened with every word "Doesn't the idea of me being…submissive…for you-only for you turn you on?" he raised an eyebrow and Garrett paused for the briefest of seconds-hell it wasn't what he'd been thinking, and hell if it didn't make his already spent dick twitch considerably.

He continued to stroke along Logan's dick thumbing the head and rubbing his finger against the slit making Logan shiver. "I love you" he said when he sensed that Logan was near to falling of the edge and into the oblivion.

Logan's eyes snapped open and for the shortest of seconds they shimmered with something bright-before he cried out sharply head falling back so his neck was stretched and perfect his body tight, muscles pulling together and ropes and ropes of white com splattering against his belly, dripping down to his thighs and coating Garrett's hand.

Logan curled back over breathing heavily before he curled his body over Garrett's burying his face in his neck, tactfully Garrett chose to believe that the wetness where Logan's face was buried was sweat and the shaking in his shoulders was him coming down from his orgasm.

"I love you to" he said finally thickly shuddering and Garrett kicked up the quilt so that he could wrap it around them even as Logan slid off him and let himself be wrapped up in Garrett's arms on their side letting Garrett press small butterfly kisses against the side of his neck nosing against the back of Logan's neck.

"I think we need to have a conversation about how we proceed with this…" he said finally, Logan twisted so they were face to face but before he could speak Garrett interrupted him "I don't wanna tell anyone…not now…not…I think this time should just be for us, we need to figure a few things out…especially if we need to talk about the whole submissive thing" he paused gently brushing the pad of his finger against Logan's nose.

"That sound good with you?" he asked carefully and Logan nodded blushing that same gorgeous colour that made the blue of his eyes stand out and all that romantic crap Garrett could wax poetic about again and again and again until his throat was dry.

"Yeah" Logan said finally snuggling back down looking adorably contented.

"Goodnight" he muttered finally his eyes drifting shut and Garrett chuckled brushing their noses against each other before he closed his own eyes and settled down Logan's soft breathing rocking him slowly to sleep.

* * *

 **I will update as soon as I am able to**

 **Next Chapter-A misunderstanding between Garrett and Logan concernng Jazmine nearly results in a break-up before there are some rules about the D/s side of their relationship discussed and as usual a good healthy dose of smut. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so i'm sorry that this chapter took so long however it is the longest so far.**

 **This contains Slash and discussions of D/s if you are not a fan stop here.**

 **Please read and review...**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 4-

A misunderstanding between Garrett and Logan concerning Jazmine nearly results in a break-up, there is the discussion (or screaming match) detailing Garrett's obvious Daddy issues before they discuss the D/s sides of their relationships and a usual good amount of smut is thrown in.

* * *

The relationship being secret wasn't even the hardest part. Oh no. The hardest part came much, much later. The hardest part came when Jazmine once again decided to stake a claim Garrett was sure that she had.

Or he hoped that she didn't have.

Everything had been going so well. There had been a week of secret kisses and smiles and fingers brushing when they thought the incredibly smart women next to them wouldn't notice.

And then naturally it had all fallen to shit.

The five of them were eating lunch when it happened. Jasmine twirled her pasta around her fork before she looked up at Logan through her eyelashes and Garrett just knew with a sinking feeling what was coming next.

"Hey Logan do you wanna grab a pizza sometime? Maybe Friday?" she bit her lip looking coy and shy all at the same time and Garrett wanted to smack her silly because didn't she know by now that Logan was his? He had fought and suffered and finally won his claim to the stunning man sitting next to him and he wasn't about to lose it to Jazmine who was so beautiful and pretty and had the big house and the parents that loved each other that she didn't understand what insecurity was.

"Sure" Logan said smiling "Maybe we should all go make it a group thing" his fingers brushed down the side of Garrett's knee and he swore that he could feel the warmth even through his jeans.

"Oh no" Lindy said quickly her tone to filled with glee to be anything other than pre-planned "That's fine, I can grab something from home and watch a movie…Delis?" she said smiling brightly "You wanna come over as well?"

Delia nodded catching on and Garrett could see Logan's expression twisting as he finally realised what was happening. He paused brushing his finger down the side of Garrett's jeans again fingers nuzzling at the fabric.

"Garrett" he said finally turning those blue eyes to him with the promise of so much more "Do you wanna come then, we can make it the three of us" it was a plea. Something that Garrett knew intimately. Logan didn't want to go on a date or whatever with Jazmine but was far too nice to do anything about it.

And God did Garrett want to say yes. He wanted to pop that little bubble that Jazmine was living in, he wanted to stomp on her happiness, to bend Logan over the table and fuck him clear as day in front of her watching as the man that she thought loved her confessed in that same broken tone that he loved Garrett again and again and again.

"Garrett" Lindy barked dragging Garrett from his safe and comfortable little fantasy. "Yeah" he said finally forcing the word out "Sorry I must have drifted off for a bit" he said rubbing his hand down his face wishing he could block out the avid faces "I'm pretty sure I don't have anything on Friday" he said smiling brightly at the look of disappointment on Jazmine's face. "I'll have to check with my Mom"

* * *

"You're incredibly dense" Lindy said cornering him as he came out of the bathroom he had privately designed and was used only for him. "For someone who's almost as smart as me your incredibly dense…could you not pick up on the fact that she wanted to be alone with him?"

Garrett stared at her "Did you factor in the fact that maybe he didn't want to be alone with her? She's one of his closest friend's maybe he doesn't want it to change" it wasn't even a question it was more of a statement.

Lindy chuckled under her breathe "Trust me Garrett…he wants this"

And she left leaving Garrett with his blood slowly turning to ice.

Because that was the crux of the matter. What if Logan did want this? He had told Garrett over and over again and therefore Garrett had believed him but…he couldn't help the dam breaking spilling all his insecurities into the mess that was his life. He had managed to keep them bottled up when it came to the worst of them but yet again a Watson managed to spill their mess all over him.

He bit his bottom lip as Lindy turned on her heel. Suddenly all he wanted to do was go home. He slid into his car, sent a text to Delia that he was feeling ill and therefore she could tell Logan and silently drove home.

The only text message he sent to Logan was to tell him that he should go out with Jazmine if he wanted to…at least that way he could get Lindy and Delia of his back for a while.

* * *

When he got home he changed the sheets slid into his clean bed and blissfully fell asleep.

When he woke his Mom was downstairs cutting up chicken and boiling something on the cooker. "Sweetheart" she said finally "I heard that you skipped school" she slid over in Doctor Mode running her hand through his hair like she did when he was little. "You didn't feel well" she said finally and Garrett nodded slipping into her embrace "Is it…Dad…" she said finally and Garrett nodded deciding that that was one of the easier strategies to go with rather than tell the truth.

She nodded reaching for the bottle of red she kept on the side of the counter, pouring herself a glass and taking a long drag, before slipping him into the chair and taking a seat opposite "Garrett I need to ask you a favour" she said finally "I need to go away for a work conference for the weekend and then down the line there's gonna be a couple more conferences here and there…I want you to ask Logan round or go round to the Watsons when I leave so you're not on your own…I don't want to give your father the satisfaction of saying I'm leaving you alone and then suddenly deciding that he has a right to apply for what little custody he thinks he has access to"

He nodded playing along with it blindly. His Mom nodded her brown hair tickling him like it used to do when he was little. It was oddly comforting.

"Thank you baby" she said finally "I already rang Mr and Mrs Watson and confirmed it with them so there alright to let Logan spend a couple of nights tomorrow and the next week when I'm away"

Again Garrett nodded feeling quite numb.

His Mom thankfully didn't say anything.

As all things come to pass so did the inevitable drag of the weekend. As far as Garrett could tell however the pizza date thing between Logan and Jazmine had fallen through and it had ended up being a juice date at Rumblejuice the two of them, even that intimate setting that Betty was sure to give them had his stomach turning over and sent him straight to his bed unable to get out. He had taken the next two days of from school sending out text messages to Delia who was by far the most sensible person to dictate messages to, she simply just text him back and that was it.

His Mom packed up and left brushing back his hair with her hand like he was little and leaving him a collapsed mess on the couch. He couldn't help the niggling that was taking up his brain that Logan was going turn up and then leave him for Jazmine-sometime down the line he was going to lose Logan, he was going to come home the same way he had done eighteen months ago to see Logan on the couch with Jazmine making excuses all the while…

When the knock at the door came he staggered to open it feeling dreadful. If it had been any other time than this Garrett would have smiled at the sense of irony. He had been so caught up in the drama of his own life that he had gone and made himself feel sick.

Logan slipped through the door smiling that sweet, special smile that made him feel instantly a whole lot better. He bent to drop his bag and kick of his shoes and socks and locked the door. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a red V neck jumper that clung to his sharply defined muscles. He looked like sin incarnate.

He watched from his prone position on the couch in between his pile of blankets feeling utterly pathetic as Logan slid of his jeans so that he was in his boxers and jumper sliding next to him running his fingers down the side of his face. "Baby" he said softly so comforting that Garrett couldn't help his eyes close and stop his eyelashes fluttering against the warm fingers.

"I was worried about you" Logan said sitting down and crossing his legs so that he was face to face with Garrett.

Garrett didn't want to make him feel worried in fact the worry seemed to be the tip of the ice berg that sent him falling overboard. He wanted blood.

"How was the date with Jazmine?" he asked sitting upwards so Logan was looking up at him. Logan blinked before shrugging "Wasn't really a date" he said frowning "We had a smoothie" his eyes widened as he seemed to realise where this was going "Oh…you think that because she has feelings for me I'm automatically going to drag her into a bathroom and tell her to throw her panties down around her ankles?" his tone had reached incredulous and Garrett suddenly felt furious.

"That's your sister's running theory" he snapped pushing Logan away and standing up pattering into the kitchen and reaching for the bottle of red wine and taking a swig straight from the bottle. He paused wincing at the taste before putting the bottle back. Logan snorted suddenly.

"Of course" he said finally "I wasn't going to tell Lindy that I was madly in love with you that I fantasized about going down on my knees for you, that there were a hundred and one filthy depraved things I would do for you if you asked. I was going to tell Lindy my perfect golden sister, my milk and honey sister that…" he snorted his mouth twisting into a harsh line.

"You could be with her, you could be with her and be happy ever after…so if you want that have that" Garrett argued unable to shake the image of his Dad and Isobel when he'd walked in that day and seen them together. "I won't walk into my house or yours seeing Jazmine and you…" he shuddered off shaking his head at the images.

Logan laughed harsh and cold. "Good God, is that what this is about your Daddy issues?" he laughed again "You think that I'm going to turn into your Dad?" when Garrett didn't answer he nodded taking it at face value. "Wow" he said finally looking…hurt for want of a better word.

"Wow you really don't have that much faith in me do you?" Logan muttered looking down at his fingers and Garrett near as damn it exploded on the spot.

"You have spent the last ten years since you first discovered girls looking at them Logan" he snorted derisively "Jazmine included"

"Yes" Logan shouted back slamming his fist down onto the counter with a bang, "That was because I couldn't have you idiot!"

They stood there the two of them breathing heavily before Logan said finally his face still full of white hot anger "I picked you up off the floor that night Garrett" he said his tone low and soft "I was the one you rang, I was the one that picked you up and held you and wished that you didn't have to go through this, that was me" he breathed one long breath "How can you possibly think that I would ever hurt you like that with Jazmine or anyone else, how can you think that she would do that?"

Garrett wiped his face angrily "You will hurt me one of these days" he said finally and Logan grinned bitterly no mirth attached "You don't think that you'll hurt me one of these days either?" he asked quietly.

There was a pause as the both of them stood there looking at each other eyes wide, faces wet, breathing heavily before Logan laughed suddenly "First fight" he said finally breathing heavily "Now we really are a normal couple"

Garrett snorted unable to stop the hysteria building up and up and up until he was grinning and shaking his head and wiping his face.

"Filthy depraved things?" he asked reaching with his hand to link with Logan's and Logan shrugged "I suppose we need to have a talk about that" he paused pulling Logan closer. "I supposed we need to set some boundaries"

Logan looked at him then, really looked at him with wide and bright blue eyes.

"If I told you some of the things…" he said before Garrett finally had enough, as much as he wanted to banish all the doubts away he wanted to explore this side of the relationship with Logan, he wanted to make sure that everyone knew that the beautiful blonde boy was his. He pulled Logan closer cupping his hands around his side so that they were cupping his arse pulling the blonde boy closer to him.

Logan groaned filthily into his mouth as Garrett prodded his tongue all around twirling their tongues together into an obscene dance. They walked backwards till they stumbled onto one of the armchairs, Garrett sitting down and Logan straddling. With quick fingers Logan shed his jumper before once again divulging Garrett of his sweatpants and t-shirt groaning when he realised that Garrett hadn't bothered with any underwear. Once he shimmed out of his own skin-tight boxers that left the two of them alone, naked and bare and breathing heavily.

Slowly Garrett's hand found Logan's cock running his fingers over it much like he had done before soft and gentle until Logan's little wines and soft cries told him he needed to pick up his pace.

"So go on then" Garrett said breathing hard suddenly unaware of the newfound confidence building with every second. He had no idea where this came from other than the fact that it happened only when he around Logan.

Logan made him feel special.

Logan breathed heavily through his nose tilting his head back the column of neck porcelain and perfect. "Well…I don't want you to do anything freaky like water-sports or…faecal"

Garrett stared at him. "Ew" he said finally shaking his head and rubbing his fingernail against the head of Logan's dick in retaliation making the other boy squirm and moan in his lap.

"What do you want?" he asked again once Logan had settled back down and Garrett could trail his fingers up and down the insides of his thighs gently.

"I want you to hit me" Logan said finally and Garrett paused flicking his nail against the prominent vein making Logan moan obscenely again.

"You mean spank you" he said tweaking Logan's nipple in between his fingers, Logan opened his eyes looking wreaked for a brief second before nodding "I also want you to hit me" he said finally.

That was enough for Garrett to take his hand away, to let it fall of Logan's cock with a surprised noise. The thought of punching Logan when they were in such a fragile and intimate setting such as this…

Logan however must have seen what was written on his face because he leaned forwards pulling Garrett's face closer rubbing their noses together. "The only thing you could ever do to hurt me" he whispered softly "Is if I think you don't want me anymore"

It was so sweet that even though he was as hard as a rock he could feel the tears coating his eyes. Logan chuckled softly closing his own eyes as soon as Garrett pulled his shit together and got his hand back on that long thick cock.

"What else?" he forced out as Logan began moaning softly. "Tell me what else you've been thinking about"

Logan sobbed through his teeth so Garrett took his hand away until he got an answer feeling smugger than he had ever felt before.

"Orgasm delay" he muttered finally his brow furrowing with his little breathes and puffs of air

"Orgasm denial" Garrett counters and Logan loses his shit and moans loudly throwing his head back as wanton as a high dollar whore.

"Over orgasm" he said again suddenly his brain filled with the image of filling Logan with his cum so much that when he was done it was leaking out of him, his own cock so tender and sensitive over the amount of times Garrett had managed to wring orgasms out of it that blowing on it would make Logan scream tears falling down his pretty face and still _begging for more._

Logan did indeed groan when it came to that particular image tilting back his head and increasing his own hand busy resting on Garrett's hips to slide down to Garrett's own cock and wrapping his own long fingers around the length brushing his thumb up and down the sides the way the sneaky little shit knew Garrett liked it.

He swallowed heavily. "Go on" he said his tone sluggish, like he was coming up for air after a long time underwater. Logan groaned in response loud and clear and punctuated with another smouldering look from those blown blue eyes.

"Tie me to the bed" he forced out finally and Garrett grinned despite himself imagining the image in his mind. "Hell yeah" he gasped out as Logan bit softly the pulse point of his neck with his teeth. "Gag or blindfold me" Logan continued his eyes glazed over so lost in the fantasy that he didn't even seem aware that Garrett was tracing the leaking slit of his cock with his fingernail.

"Call me all sorts of names under the sun" he continued blonde hair so stuck out it gave him the impression of being electrocuted. "Seriously Garrett shame me in all the ways you can" he continued to nuzzle the side of his neck scraping his chin over Garrett's collarbone over and over again.

"I could make you stay naked all the time your over here" Garrett said grinning wolfishly "I could make you stay naked all the time so when I just felt the need I could bend you over the nearest thing and have my way with you, the kitchen, the table, the stairs, you wouldn't know when the next time would be, I could even get one of those plug things and make sure you were always loose whenever I wanted. Hell you could wear it during the day in school and everytime you shifted in your seat I would know why and nobody else"

With that powerful image in his head Logan tilted his head back and came spurting ropes and ropes of cum all over Garrett's hand, he was shaking with the aftershocks but opened his eyes and stared at Garrett with an exhausted sort of lust. "Fuck yes" he croaked out grinning before bending down and pulling Garrett's soaked and sticky hand towards him.

"Go on" he said bringing his lips to the first cum soaked finger and gently twirling his tongue around it his other hand still stroking Garrett's dick in the same gently maddening pace that made his eyes roll in the back of his head and his eyes flutter closed.

It was with his eyes closed to Logan's hot and curious gaze he continued.

"I'd want to cover you in hickey, hidden ones so that even though nobody could see them you'd know they were there"

Logan hummed appreciatively before pressing two soft kisses onto Garrett's eyelids making them open in surprise.

"I want you to talk to me like I'm your pet" he said suddenly his cheeks flaming that same colour of red as his lips always were after an impressive make out session.

"I want to kneel at your feet naked and have your hands in my hair and know I'm completely safe as long as your here"

That did make Garrett moan, loudly his head tilting back and finally like he had run a great marathon holding on so long, he came all over himself. Logan slid off him onto his knees in front of the armchair pressing open mouth kisses to his stomach twirling his tongue much like he'd done with his fingers.

So wrapped up in the fantasy was Garrett he couldn't control what fell out of his mouth. "I'll buy you a collar"

Logan stopped his head popping up his eyes wide and blue before they misted over with tears. "You'd do that?" he asked his head tipping to the side, his mouth falling open and his face so innocent and voice so small that Garrett felt his heart lurch in his chest. "You'd really buy me a collar?"

"If you wanted me to" he said unable to fight the smile on his face. "Is this what you were talking about?" he asked curiously "When you said you had fantasy's? You had fantasy of wearing a collar and going on your knees for me?" at Logan's nod he nodded himself "Wow" he said finally leaning back on the cushion unable to stop grinning.

"How long?" he asked curiously and Logan peeped up at him his chin smeared with cum looking terrified. It was perhaps one of the most enthralling sights Garrett had ever seen. Logan only shrugged biting his lip, white teeth caught between perfect red.

"Since I turned fifteen" he confessed looking down his eyelashes framing his cheekbones standing out like cut glass in the light.

"That freak you out?" he asked finally. Garrett paused. In truth it didn't, it was just the fact that Logan had had these thoughts for nearly three years and hadn't said anything.

"No" he answered finally "I…you should have said something sooner…we could have stopped all this sooner. We could have been doing this a whole lot sooner"

Logan sighed before nodding a slow smirk crawling across his face. "Baby I'm just glad were doing this at all" he said finally "Even in my dreams when we were doing this and you were reciprocating I always thought you find it disgusting…but I couldn't change the fact that this was what I thought about in the darkest night"

Garrett stared at him before pulling him upwards stark naked and pulling Logan forward so that he was curled onto his lap his head fitting perfectly in Garrett's collarbone "S'Ok" he said gently running his fingers down Logan's hair and the side of his neck "It's Ok" it was a poor thing to say but until Logan finally settled down his eyelids falling quicker with each passing second it was all his exhausted brain could filter.

When Logan eventually did stop shaking in Garrett's lap Garrett made the decision to move them upstairs. "Babe" he muttered feeling Logan beam into his shoulder at the pet name "Let's go upstairs, you get into bed and I'll fix us a pizza" at Logan's whine he smirked again pressing a kiss into the blonde strands the scent of coconut tickling his nose "Go upstairs" he said and Logan flashed him a grin practically skipping off buck naked to obey the order.

* * *

Garrett slipped off to kitchen pulling his own set of boxer shorts on as he went. He closed all the blinds and switched on the light pulling a pizza out of the fridge and sticking it in the oven, he reached for the bottle of red pouring two small glasses for him and Logan, he waited until the pizza was cooked before slicing it and carrying it upstairs balancing the glasses and the plate with precarious balance.

Logan was already in his big double bed when Garrett got in. Some show was playing in the background but Garrett ignored it in favour of sliding across the bed and passing him the plate along with a glass. Logan took a sip and a slice smiling sweetly at him. Garrett slipped in next to him pulling Logan flush against his chest so that their legs were tangled together twisting in the sheets.

They ate pizza, watched TV and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

And that was how they stayed, wrapped in their own little peace filled bubble feeling content for the first time in a long time.

They could only hope that it would last.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-Logan and Garrett finally settle down into their relationship and we have our first scene and I think the last chapter as Garrett's point of view **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. So if I don't update before the New Year I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy 2016.**

 **This story contains Slash and D/S consensual relationship. If your not a fan then don't bother reading.**

 **Disclaimer-None of this is mind. Season 2 wouldn't have been the last season of the show.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 5-

Garrett and Logan settle down into their secret relationship, we have our first D/s scene and I think the last chapter from Garrett's point of view.

* * *

And life continued as it always did. The only difference was that they were both in a real life relationship. There was the added secretly of keeping a relationship under the wraps as well as the added pressure that came with it. Following that once the Christmas break was over then there was the added pressure of finals, then senior year and then the dreaded moment-College.

That was the true test. Garrett had had his heart set out on Yale or NYU for a long time studying Philosophy (even as Lindy who was the only person who knew about it called it a dodgy subject) and he knew deep down that Logan wasn't really the upper end of the Ivy League. Logan was smart no denying that but being the twin brother of Lindy and a healthy appreciation for daydreaming had given the other Watson some serious views about further education. But that however was a dilemma for next year. A dilemma that Garrett didn't have the headspace in which to worry.

The two of them were now in a very much committed relationship. It was still secret, locked away in their own little bubble protected despite all the dangers surrounded them. Honestly Garrett knew deep down Lindy loved her brother too much to let his sexuality or his relationship cloud her judgement and Delia had two gay dad's herself and therefore would more than likely be supportive, his mother and the Watson's he held out hope would love the both of them unconditionally but there was always a possibility…and Jazmine…and Jazmine…

Jazmine was a friend, a good friend, one of the best and yet Garrett couldn't see past the overwhelming knowledge that she was in love with the man he was in love with. Logan however seemed to have developed a sense of knowing when Garrett was going down the route because his hand would always trails alongside whatever piece of skin he could find. If they were together he would simply tighten his grip and give that same sweet sunshiny smile that made all the thoughts in Garrett's head disappear.

But he had more important things to worry about.

Because for the first time Garrett was in a relationship not only with a man and his best friend but with someone who wanted more than what Garrett knew how to give him.

Logan wanted to be dominated, he wanted to be tied down and collared and worked over and over like a fine machine until he was nothing but a begging, sobbing mess that wanted nothing more to do than submit to Garrett's will.

And God help him Garrett wanted him to.

Garrett wanted to bend him over the nearest surface and have his wicked way with him. Garrett wanted to tie Logan in knots, to bind his cock until it was purple, to fill him with nothing but Garrett until that was the only thought that consumed him.

Which is what lead him to be here.

In the sex shop.

The Sex Shop he knew nothing about.

Until he did.

Yeah…

He managed to pick up a few things and pay for them before his brain short circuited and his mind felt like it was on fire along with the rest of his face. He ended up buying the following items-a blindfold which consisted of a soft black fabric, a vibrating butt plug along with just a plain one, a rubber cock ring (and that had made him blush the most) and soft but strong black restraints that could be attached to end of whosever bed they were in at the time.

And then he thought about actually using all of these instruments on Logan, of bending his back and making his throat scream raw and tears leak from his eyes.

It was like a whole other side of him had been opened, it was like he had become someone else, the shy, nerdy Garrett that had hung about Logan desperate to even stand in his shadow.

When Logan came over the next weekend (his mother had gone away on another medical course) it was with glee that he opened the door with the knowledge that the last thing had arrived prior to Logan's arrival. He had barely shut the door before Logan reached out threading his fingers through his hair and pulling him in for a long soft kiss so unlike all their other ones previously.

"Missed this" Logan muttered between kisses smirking pushing him back on the couch before snuggling back down curling like a cat onto Garrett's lap and all but purring as Garrett's hand thread itself through his hair scratching lightly at the scalp.

"How is Lindy?" Garrett asked grinning as Logan gave a half-hearted shrug in response "Still Lindy" he muttered "She's putting together a plan to check out perspective collages on a big board in her bedroom, honestly" he shook his head "It's like she's forgotten we still have a year to go before we have to make that decision" he shook his head before pouting snuggling back down.

It was then that Garrett suddenly had a very bad idea.

"Get on your knees if you wanna snuggle" he said biting his lip unsure even now. Logan froze looking up through his eyelashes before blinking once his mouth twisting into an obscene red smirk.

"Yes Sir" he drawled out looking sinful before he dropped to his knees on the couch tucking his head against Garrett's knee and settling down on the carpet as if it was an everyday thing his eyes closed. Garrett smirked again, unable to control the little thrill of pleasure slipping into his veins setting everything on fire. He decided the best thing to do was to flip the TV on and pretend that everything was normal.

They were watching the latest Agents of SHIELD episode (and engaging in another one of Logan's obsessions with the Marvel Universe) when Garrett decided that enough was enough. He'd been running his fingers through the short strands of Logan's hair pulling gently every time the boy purred but he'd been down on his knees for nearly two hours and Garrett was beginning to worry he had fallen asleep.

"Logan?" he hisses gently scratching away before shaking him softly. Logan blinked once before turning his expression to face him, perfectly blank like he'd come up for air.

"Food?" Garrett asked carefully. He knew he should be asking why Logan looked the way he did-like he was a thin sheet of glass that was in danger of shattering but he could not seem to find his voice or the words that would shatter the moment between the two of them.

Logan paused for a second seemingly taking in his surroundings before nodding.

Rooting around in the fridge Garrett was more than pleased to see what looked like two big bag of Ravioli and what looked like some sauce and garlic bread. It was only when he put the pasta onto the boil that he realised that Logan was still on his knees in the other room.

He padded back in to see Logan with his eyes closed shaking slightly a small smile still plastered on his face. Garrett stared.

"Are you…did I do something wrong or?" he frowned feeling stupid, for all his research and carefully planning…

Logan opened his eyes once "No" he said his voice hoarse from disuse "I just didn't want to move…" he caught the expression on Garrett's face before beaming again "Don't worry Garrett…that…" he shook his head as if he couldn't form the words to describe where his mind had gone during the near three hours he had been on his knees on the floor. "That was amazing" he cocked his head to the side. "I think your pasta might be burning though" he said biting his teeth into his bottom lip suddenly looking shy.

Having just managed to save the pasta and dishing it up Garrett ate it in silence wondering how the hell he was supposed to bring up the conversation of what to do next. Oh he knew what _he_ wanted to do, but then again there was the fact that _Logan_ might not want to do that.

Logan coughed slightly watching him with wide eyes "Something wrong?" he asked with the impression of a man that didn't care all that much but was failing drastically. Garrett paused "I had a plan" he confessed reminding himself that he had no reason to feel ashamed, none whatsoever.

"I had a plan about how tonight was supposed to go…I…I…" he looked down blushing before looking back up deciding to take life by the balls and get a grip. If Logan wanted this then he wanted this as well. And God help him he did.

"I went into a sex shop the other week" he said suddenly grateful he had placed two bottles of beer on the table with their pasta so he could take a gulp to hide his face. Logan looked at him with the folk of pasta still halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully his voice nothing more but a quiet croak. "And what did you find?" he asked "I mean…what did you…" he looked down placing his fork on the side of the table.

"I got some stuff" Garrett said carefully before he finally got bolder "I was thinking of taking you upstairs and tying you to the bed and bringing you to the edge over and over again until you were begging me for it" he shrugged feeling bold for some reason "I got some things that I could use but…" he looked up through his eyelashes biting his lip to stifle his grin at the glazed look on Logan's face. "I just want to see if you can hold out for me by yourself, seeing you kneeling like that, being that good for so long…" he trailed of shrugging looking up at Logan now unable to contain the smirk on his face as he saw the look of lust painted across the perfect features.

"Fuck yeah" Logan breathed whole body shuddering with glee. Garrett nodded to himself "Go upstairs then and get naked while I clean away this" he gestured to the food "And if you even think about touching yourself I swear to God I won't let you come until next month"

Logan let out another delicious whimpering noise before scarpering upstairs. Garrett took a moment to concentrate before quickly clearing what was left of the food away.

Once he got back upstairs, a wonderful sight greeted him.

Logan was on his back on his bed, naked as the day he was born, hard cock already leaking and hands pulling at his own hair at an effort to not touch himself. Garrett could not help the smirk rising. He had done this; he had made Logan Watson look like this.

He reached for the bag hidden under his bed before bringing it out to show Logan what was inside including the vibrators and rubber ring. Logan's eyes seemed to grow wider and he through his head back looking so hazy that he seemed in danger of fainting.

"Don't need em," he rasped finally as Garrett had been pressing little kisses into his fingers. "Can hold off for as long as you want me to" he breathed once through his nose as if trying to find the nerve to stave away his orgasm for the foreseeable future before his blown blue eyes looked back at him riddled with lust.

And just like that Garrett knew when to start.

He slipped his own clothes off crawling up the bed naked to press open-mouthed kisses against every inch of skin he could find making Logan sigh happily. He slid his hand up to grasp the thick weight of Logan's cock in his hand working it over and over before he bent his head down and took it in his mouth.

Logan's hands shot straight to his hair tugging it harshly. Garrett smirked again before bobbing his head up and down, running the tip of his tongue over the harsh red vein standing out and lapping at the head. It was unnerving the amount of tricks he knew how to do with no partners before Logan.

The boy above him was groaning and as Garrett sneaked a peek through his eyelashes, his mouth slack and eyes fluttering closed as if he couldn't even find the strength to open them, as if he couldn't find the strength to do anything other than lie there and bask in the sensations. Garrett laughed without meaning to the vibrations humming around Logan's dick and the boy gave a jolt above legs trembling and head leaking with pre-cum.

And with a self-satisfied smirk Garrett pulled off, leaving Logan hard and aching with his cock bobbing in the air. Logan groaned breathing harshly through his nose his head thrown back. Before he could move his hand Garrett slammed them both down on the bed watching with a sort of detached amusement as Logan threw his head back and whined his hips bucking up at the air.

"You're evil" he hissed when he found his voice the tone light and teasing as if he expected Garrett to just give in and sink his mouth down on Logan's bobbing cock again. But he already had other ideas. Nearly a week he had spent planning this and more than once the fantasy had ended up with his hands on his dick until he had planned out everything in all its beautiful detail.

He moved his three fingers to Logan sat up his face crumpled as his dick bobbed again and clasped both hands around Garrett's fingers greedily shoving them in his mouth swirling his tongue around and in between all three of them his hips still thrusting up in the air and his legs spread wide. He looked nothing short of _obscene_ and Garrett couldn't help that little thrill of pleasure that ran down his spine with the knowledge that he had done that to Logan Watson.

He pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth his own cock throbbing with need before sliding all three of them in without preparation. He paused as Logan stuttered heart thumping against his chest so loudly he was amazed that it wasn't beating right out of his chest.

Logan cracked open one eye before hissing a small "Yes" out. Garrett blinked but Logan seemed to forget that he was there muttering fanatically under his breath "Yeah, It's gonna burn, gonna feel it for days, it won't be a dream like all the others…" he trailed off wriggling his hips down and that seemed to be the signal for Garrett to move. He rammed his fingers into Logan with such precision that Logan screamed lifting his legs up involuntarily for Garrett to ram his fingers into his prostate with all the gentleness of a knife.

Garrett however was meticulous. Logan had taken to making breathless little moans hands in his own hair, legs spread like a whore, his whole body shining in sweat. He was taking it in turns, rubbing his prostate fast and hard one second before slowing it down to an agonisingly slow pace and watching Logan cry and scream his cock so hard it was drenching the front of his stomach in pre-cum.

And then just like the time before, when he knew-because he knew everything about Logan even if Logan didn't know it-that Logan was going to climax, he took his fingers away.

Logan howled his frustration but still there was that nagging feeling that Garrett still hadn't pushed him over the edge yet. While his eyes were blown a blue so dark that it looked black Logan still looked like he was still in control. Garrett didn't really want that. He wanted Logan to beg him with everything he had.

He lined up Logan's body with his dick before pausing. As much as he hoped that Logan was up for it being rough and dry he wasn't sure. And the thought of hurting Logan…it was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach.

As if reading his mind Logan opened his eyes his hand reaching forwards but only managing to make it to his hip before it fell back to his side. "Get in me" he croaked finally "I…" he gestured before his eyes closed again "Please" was all he could say "Keep going…make it burn, make me remember it…force me to know that this was not a dream"

And with that burning in his ears he leaned forwards and pushed in. The burn was maddening and Logan's groan was just music to his ears. When he was fully in his cock snug against Logan's prostate he switched them around so Logan was straddling him. The boy in question moaned again as if that was all he was capable of doing his cock so red that it looked unhealthy.

It took exactly three minutes before he once again knew Logan was on the edge. With no effort whatsoever he pushed Logan's hips back making sure that he was directly lining himself up with the other man's prostate. "No" Logan whimpered and that was when Garrett knew that that was enough. Logan was so trapped in his own mind and therefore unable to hear him. His eyes were closed, his body was covered in a heavy sheet of sweat and his hair was several shades darker due to it.

He looked nothing short of magnificent.

Whatever was going on inside Logan's head Garrett didn't want to know about it. Not right now. Right now he wrapped his hand around Logan's cock and tugged whispering a hushed "Come for me baby"

The effect was instantaneous. Logan spilled rope after rope of silvery cum all over. It was truly a measure of how much he had wanted this…of how much he had needed this, this release.

Logan slumped, his eyes still closed against him, his whole body shuddering with the aftershocks of whatever he had been through. Garrett shifted so Logan was curled up against his side his whole body wrapped around him, touching him, his eyelids dropping.

"Sleep" Garrett said his heart nearly pounding out of his chest with all the love he was feeling. He could take care of his own release in the morning that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he could hold Logan in his arms as he fell asleep looking like he had taken a leap of a cliff and still found himself a soft landing.

Pressing a kiss into Logan's temple and snuggling back down Garrett felt his own eyelids droop even as his cock dragged against the fabric of his sheets. He couldn't imagine living without whatever the two of them had. Whatever the two of them would have in the future.

And when he fell asleep it was with the image of Logan burned behind his eyelids and a box containing a collar in his desk draw.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-Logan's first point of view-5 chapters Garrett, 5 chapters Logan. Logan considers his relationship with Garrett, his love for his best friend, his love for his sister and the box in Garrett's desk draw. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi So this a horrifically short chapter just to introduce you to Logan's point of view. For everyone who wants to know Logan has been in love with Garrett longer than Garrett has been in love with Logan.**

 **I hope you all have a happy new year.**

 **This story contains Slash.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine,**

 **This story will only be ten chapters long and the rest of it will be in Logan's point of view.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Italics are flashback.**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 6-

Part 2 of the D/s scene and the first chapter with Logan's point of view. Logan considers his relationship with Garrett, his love for his best friend, his love for his sister, that little box in Garrett's draw and how he sees his life panning out.

* * *

 _Logan Daniel Watson meets Garrett Arthur Spanger the first day of Kindergarten when Logan sees a little brown haired boy in the corner reading a book and thinks that he looks interesting. He sits down holding out a bar of chocolate he stole from Lindy. The boy looks up at him his eyes wide and brown and suddenly Logan even at the age of five knows that whatever happens he wants to become friends with this boy. A long time later he'll know what that swooping feeling in his stomach will be. He knows that right there and then he had fallen head of heels, completely in love._

* * *

When Logan comes to his body feels like it's out of place. He feels like he cannot breathe and then for one glorious second nothing in the world seems to trouble him. He opens his eyes in Garrett's bed and he cannot feel his legs. He looks downwards through hazy eyes. His legs are spread under the duvet and the sheets feel like their sitting his skin alight. He has a fuzzy memories of the night before. He opens his eyes again and peers down through the sheets. Holy Shit. He had fallen asleep hard.

Garrett's not there and the clock reads 4.45. If the noise downstairs is anything to go by then he's downstairs and it takes Logan a long time before he can feel anything in his legs. He doesn't bother with boxers instead walking downstairs buck naked still hard as a rock. Garett's in boxers and what looks like Logan's jumper and his hair is ruffled. He's cleaning up the kitchen his OCD behaviour slipping though. He looks up when he sees Logan standing there still disorientated and still unable to move. He swallows as those brown eyes focus on him again.

"Hey" he forces out finally but Garrett doesn't hear him. His eyes sweep over Logan's body taking in his hard dick and the stunned expression on his face and he grins with something akin to pride. Logan has no words, cannot form them cannot think, cannot do anything other than stare dumbly at the other man.

Garrett comes over bends down his smirk still twisting his face into someone unknowable and takes Logan's hard dick in his mouth. Logan tits his head back hands tightening in Garrett's hair. His mouth falls open but he still cannot find the words to speak his mind. Ever since he got on his knees for Garrett and then was held on the edge of the cliff for several hours until he thought he was going insane he hasn't been able to think or form words that sound unintelligible. He wonders what type of life he and Garrett could have. One where they could do this all the time he hopes and prays. One where he could cling to Garrett and feel protected. He meant what he said when Garrett lost his nerve. He could happily live in a shitty apartment and sleep on a shitty bed as long as he had Garrett between his thighs and he could easily spread his legs or bend over. He smirks as Garrett finishes him off his dick allowing him a moment of peace for the first time since he's come over this weekend.

He's a whore. He's Garrett's whore. He cannot think of anything better to be.

Garrett looks at him critically but Logan just beams stupidly. "That" he says tasting the words and how different they taste after he slipped into peacefulness and liquid gold the night before, when he wasn't sure of where he was or who he was. Where the only thing he knew was that Garrett was the one taking care of him, "Was amazing" he struggled to speak amid the confusion clouding his mind over. He bit his lip again suddenly aware he was buck naked in the middle of his best friend's house.

"I love you" he says even as Garrett kisses him "I love you, I love you…" he's a garbled mess and he knows it and judging by the smile on his face Garrett knows it to. "I love you to" his boyfriend…and he cannot believe he can now say that. That he has won the one thing he's wanted since he knew the difference between loving Jazmine and loving Garrett. That for once in his life the Gods decided to favour him instead of his golden sister.

"I have something for you" Garrett says smiling sweetly "I bought it myself and I was always planning to give it to you tonight" he grins again switching off the kitchen life leaving them in the darkness of the hall. "Come on…" he winks looking utterly sinful "You can wear it in bed"

Logan is still struck mute. It's going to take him another night's sleep to regain proper thought and even then that's pushing it a lot. He wants to curl up next to Garrett and fall asleep with his hands in his hair. He wants that feeling of walking on water that kneeling on the floor gave him. That feeling of being in another world. That feeling of being alive for what had felt like the first time in his life.

* * *

He stands in front of Garrett's full length mirror seeing his naked body for the first time. Whenever he's at home he hides his body so he doesn't have to see it. His skin is golden with dried sweat and his hair is several shades darker. His neck and chest are covered in bite marks and there's a particularly vicious one on the top of his inner thigh all purple and yellow and mouth-watering.

"Close your eyes" Garrett says softly cold air breathing across his shoulder from behind him and he obediently obeys letting his eyelashes flutter across his checks. He grins again ever sense on hyper alert.

He bits his lip and waits.

Something comes across his neck. He knows what it feels like and he knows what it smells like and he also knows what he so desperately wants it to be. He can feel water rising behind his eyelids and he bits his lip feeling utterly pathetic. "Open" Garrett says his voice smiling and he realises that it is what he wanted it to be.

He beams. Wrapped around his neck is a thick black leather collar. It has a little tag on the front and a small ring in the back he can feel shake. His eyes widen and the water increases and he feels for once in his life…complete…

"Like it?" Garrett asks looking terrified and Logan couldn't form the words instead turning around and kissing Garrett with everything that he had in him. "Love it" he muttered though it was a poor imitation of how he really felt. It looked like Garrett had understood all the same.

The tag underneath the collar was silver and the whole thing made him feel sleepy again. Garrett seemed to understand because he opened the covers for him and Logan happily slid under them feeling relaxed and peaceful and simply happy...

He fell asleep with one simple thought…

 _Please let every day be like this…_

* * *

 **Next** **Chapter-Logan and Garrett continue to meet secretly. Prom is coming up and Lindy Watson realises some things about her twin leading them to have a frank and honest conversation**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so here is the other chapter. This is the last chapter before i go back to school so the updates might be a bit sporadic after this. However this chapter is 7 out of 10 and there are only three more chapters left before i close this story and the I Didn't Do It Fandom.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **This chapter focuses primarily on the relationship between Lindy and Logan from his point of view. I think the relationship is more complex than it was shown in the show.**

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **Hopefully next chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 7-

Garrett and Logan continue their secret relationship, prom is coming up and Lindy Watson realises some things about her twin brother that forces them to have a honest and truthful conversation about their friends and their feelings.

* * *

Prom was coming up. Granted it wasn't their senior year prom but it was their prom all the same and after the last one which had gotten cancelled due to the sickness going around. Logan however had more time to focus on prom more than he usually did. While Garrett didn't have to deal with Lindy setting him up until months later down the line Logan was already dealing with the grief that came of his sister and her best friend constantly trying to set him up with Jazmine and Jaz's obvious attempts to pretend like she was waiting for him to ask her. He had to forcibly bit his lip his the bruises that Garrett often inflicted on his swollen lips the night before protesting in anguish and sending shivers down his spine.

He could successful dodge Delia's not so subtle hints about who he was planning on going to the prom with, with ease. Delia was easily distracted and the fact that she was rapidly becoming sort out by most of the…stranger…guys in school made it easier. Jasmine was more difficult (he did feel bad for what he was causing her) and sometimes he came away feeling like crap. However without a shadow of a doubt the hardest person to dodge was Lindy. She was his twin, she was his sister, she was the other half of him and despite all their attempts to deny it they did love each other with a twisted love that none of their friends could understand. And she was well…Lindy…she always knew when something was bothering him, and she knew that something was bothering him. She had always known.

In the end she finally cornered him outside his locker one morning. "Can we speak frank?" she asked her own twin senses rigged up to one hundred percent. He looked at her "About" he said slamming his locker shut. He had a feeling that he knew what this conversation was about and that there was a reason why she had planned it for when all three of their friends had been in classes and they were on their free period. "Jazmine" she said finally rubbing her nose a sure sign from when they were little kids that they were nervous. He sighed.

"Lind" he said in what he hoped was a warning voice and he watched as Lindy took a step backwards. "I suppose that you…Logan can you be honest with me and tell me if you plan to ask her out to the prom." Logan stared at her "I'm not going" he said his voice tight. Lindy blinked shock flitting across her face "When did you decide that?" she asked shock filtering into her voice. "Just now" Logan snapped slamming the door shut and biting his lip, the pain from the bruises on his mouth keeping him from spilling all his reasons and secrets to his sister. Lindy however followed him her blonde hair flying across her shoulders like usual.

"What do you mean just now…look if you don't wanna ask Jazmine then you don't but Logan you can tell me what's going on. You shouldn't skip out on having a laugh with us just because you don't wanna ask out Jaz. Were all friends first she'll understand"

It was on the tip of his tongue. To tell her all about Garrett and his relationship (leaving out the collar in Garrett's desk draw he didn't want to completely scare his little twin or himself for that matter) but for some reason he couldn't get the words out. Maybe because if he told Lindy he'd be puncturing the protective little bubble he'd been wrapped in since the dawn of his feelings. Since the dawn of his relationship with Garrett. Since the dawn of time. He and Lindy…well they had always been on a separate frequencies. She had been smarter and surer of herself than he had ever been and Logan had felt he had always been lacking something in comparison to his brilliant sister. Like he had told Garrett. His milk and honey sister. How was he supposed to deal with her rejection of him should he spill the truth? How was he supposed to just accept the very real possibility that she would hate him? Hate him. Hate Garrett. Never speak to either one of them again…the list was endless, never ending and always spinning circles in Logan's already crammed mind.

His sister bit her lip again blood pulsing under the skin. "Logan if something is wrong then you know you can come to me" she reached out like she used to do when they were little when she got scared when the thunder got to loud and crawled into his bed hugging him until she fell asleep. He stared at her for a long time before panic crawled back into his skin. "Everything's fine" he said not even bothering to hide the hollowness in his tone. Lindy's face fell and for the first time in a long time she looked like that little girl who didn't know what to do when the thunder got to loud. He wanted to tell her there and then. He couldn't.

"I gotta go" he said finally moving his numb lips against the words being forced out of his mouth. And with that he turned away seeking only Garrett and leaving his sister standing in the middle of the school hallway looking lost, sad and utterly confused. He really needed to see Garrett. He really needed to see his boyfriend. Maybe make out for a little while.

* * *

Garrett came over to his house as soon as he was able to. He pulled Logan straight onto his knees on Logan's bed his head resting against Garrett's knees like nothing could go wrong and Garrett's fingers curling and swirling in his hair. "Tell her" Garrett said finally after an hour where they didn't say anything. "If it means that much then tell her now rather than later. Lindy's smart she knows how to keep things to herself. And" he punctuated the sentence by pulling Logan up onto his knees and pressing kisses all over his face. "No matter what she loves you, she loves you cause she's the other half of you and you're the other half of her" Logan sniffed again not wanting the fragile peace inside his own head that was soothed by Garrett's fingers and the pressure on his neck, to be broken so harshly.

"Ok" he said simply feeling small and pathetic and nothing like his usual self whatsoever. "And then what? Do we tell everyone, your Mom, my parents, Delia, Jaz?" the unanswered question was floating around and they both seemed unsure of the answers. This had been the very hurdle they were desperately trying to avoid but couldn't help racing towards them with a sickening speed. Time wasn't slowing down for them anymore. Their honeymoon period, the holidays or whatever had crashed and burned stunningly down ashes coating the floor. Now it was time to face reality. As Garrett had always maintained they were friends with three smart women for a reason. And these three women they loved as both friends and sisters, these three women could make or break two men like them. Easily.

The door downstairs opened and Logan jumped up as his sister's footsteps clambered up the stairs. He redid his shirt and tried to straighten out his hair as Garrett kicked his shoes under the bed and reached for his belt. Lindy opened the door. She seemed to take in the room, the two of them looking utterly rumpled and delicious and the state they were in in a second. She stared her eyes so very large and blue finding Logan's before something flittered across them without warning before she shuttered them away. Suddenly Logan was the one that felt like he was a little kid again and he couldn't help the blush that spread across his body, his face and the guilt that came when he realised he was still on his knees.

"You ok Linds?" Garrett asked in that cool, calm, collective tone that seemed to make him ten times bigger than the rest of him. Her eyes snapped of her brothers and back to him before she rapidly pulled herself together. "Fine" she said her voice tight with something unidentified. "I just came to see Logan but I didn't know you had Garrett over" she laughed a little sounding a little bit more like her own self before she rapidly pulled herself together. Logan could see all her walls building up making her seem invincible. She didn't look like his sister anymore. More like the woman that she was turning out to be. The woman that would someday (and yes he knew) conquer the world. She looked smarter than she did-even when she was showing off to some teacher. He would have laughed. His sister had finally seen the world for what it was. Not for what they told her it was, but for how it _really_ was.

"I'll go order us some pizza's" she says finally "And Logan…" she paused and Logan could feel Garrett tense slightly and he looked at her silently pleading with her not to say what he knew that she had finally figured out. Lindy looked at him again before he face split into one of her more genuine smiles and he cannot help but smile back "Our prom outfits have arrived. If you still wanna…I mean we can try them on later Mom and Dad won't be home until late" she trailed of smiling again though it seemed almost sad…Logan couldn't force himself to do anything but nod and Lindy disappeared. He wondered if she'd really seen him kneeling at Garrett's feat with Garrett kissing him or if he'd have to tell her everything.

He bit his lip. "You should go" he said finally managing a small smile. Garrett paused looking terribly old for someone so young. "You don't want me here?" he asked "When you tell her?" Logan shook his head of that he was resolute. He knew he would never be able to if Garrett was standing next to him. "I'll call you afterwards" he muttered finally eyes still on the door feeling calmer than he had all day. Whatever happened next…well he had tried…

* * *

Lindy clearly hadn't bothered with pizza. When Logan knocked on her door she was already dressed in her prom dress staring at herself in the mirror. Her dress really was nice. It was pale green colour falling seamlessly over her frame. It was strapless and with her hair loose in blonde waves she looked older than Logan had ever seen her. "Nice" he commented. Lindy jumped not taking her eyes of the mirror. "Say it" she said finally her tone even "Because I think I know and I think I'm right but I need you to say It before I can believe it"

Logan stared at her for another long second. "Me and Garrett are a couple" he said flatly "Were in love…and yeah…I'm gay" he paused moving so his feet so he was sat at the corner of her bed on the floor. Lindy seemed to sway for a second her eyes closed before she opened them. "You happy?" she asked finally her tone betraying nothing. Logan closed his eyes again before opening them "Happiest I've ever been in my life" he confessed before he finally looked her in the face. Her big blue eyes identical to his were overbright.

She came and sat down next to him "Ok" she said finally, her dress billowing around her. "Ok" she turned to smile at him her eyes still wet. "Your my brother, you're the other half of me" she continued her tone steely "I will always have your back…I mean it Logan…you will never look for me and find me hiding" She linked their hands together squeezing.

Logan stared at her for the briefest of seconds before the emotional barrier in him broke. He cried then tears streaming down his face and Lindy her own tears mingling with his wrapped both her arms around him and hugged him tight muttering words of comfort.

The twins. The Watson twins. The broken boy in love with his best friend and the girl too smart for her own good in the pale green prom dress…

What a pair.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-Logan tells Delia. Garrett and Logan tell his mother and Logan finally sits down with his parents...there is only one person left to tell (coming up soon) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi so here is another chapter, I know that this one once again doesn't have much M rated stuff in it but the next one will probably have more as well as the last chapter.**

 **This chapter and probably chapter nine will be tying up loose ends while Chapter ten follows the lives of Garrett and Logan after graduation.**

 **There is not much about Garrett's mum in this chapter that will be addressed a little in the next chapter.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **There is slash in this story so if that's not for you then skip this story.**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 8-

Garrett and Logan both decide to come out to their respective parents and Delia finally comes to the same conclusion Lindy did and confronts Logan with the knowledge of his relationship and a few questions about his past.

* * *

"It went well" Logan said finally that night leaning back onto his bed he was wearing his flannel trousers that he slept in. They were loose and comfortable and for the first time in a long time he felt loose and comfortable. He might walk away from this without his parents or alone but at the very least he had his sister. He knew that Garrett was looking at New York but a part of him was desperate to see California and once again it was like the dark clouds that had been hanging over him ever since he had known he was in love with his best friend had parted.

"Good" Garrett's voice warm like candyfloss said seeping into every pour of his skin and making it feel like everything was alright. He grinned again as Garrett continued to sigh down the phone. "You know" he said his voice warm and soft again and lowering his voice into that continued hum that made Logan's head swim with the sudden need to drop to his knees with his eyes closed and await Garrett's next instructions.

He wondered how he had gotten to that possibility. How his entire life had been around Garrett. He chewed his bottom lip again imaging it was Garrett's teeth. "What?" he asked smirking slightly and he knew by the impatient huff on the end of the phone that it meant trouble and in the delicious way, he had so come to crave enjoying.

"All this truth…" Garrett shrugged and Logan could hear it over the phone. "I…I think I wanna tell my Mom" he said it so quietly Logan had to strain to hear him and he paused thinking hard and quick before he remembered the one thing he wanted above anything. Regardless of anyone's reaction as long as he had Garrett in his life (and preferably bed) he didn't care what happened as long as Garrett was with him.

"Oh" he said carefully breathing out and breathing in again and again. "Oh I see" he shrugged. As much as the thought of their protective little bubble shattering into a thousand pieces by the ugly knowledge of what would happen when they did decided to tell the world, Logan wasn't naïve enough to think that he could live his life like that and he didn't want to. He loved Garrett and the world should know it. And if they ended up losing a few people along the way then that was their problem and he shouldn't see why it should be theirs.

"Ok" he said finally playing with a loose thread on the covers. "Then it's only fair that we tell mine" he closed his eyes as he said it cringing at the thought of his parents reaction when they found out. Lindy had been hell on earth even though once over her shock she had been utterly delighted by the turn of events. They had both agreed to never discuss each other's sex life ever.

"Ok" Garrett said the surprise in his voice turning into that dark tone that made Logan's mind go brilliantly blank. "Ok then…until you do that however…I wanna play"

It should have sounded cheesy. And God knows in anyone else's voice those words would have meant he would laugh but he didn't when it came to Garrett. He couldn't laugh when it came to Garrett. All he could feel was the blood rushing to his lower regions and not for the first time he was grateful that the house was empty.

"I wanna be wearing the collar again" he confessed quietly and Garrett made a little shushing noise that made his eyelids flutter. "I know baby boy I know" Garrett said soothingly again "Until then though…" his voice lowered and Logan felt his brain and body falling under the golden cloud that made everything seemed peaceful. His eyelashes fluttered shut his mind going beautifully, blissfully, blank.

"I really want you on your knees with your mouth open, your hands behind your back and that black collar wrapped around your skin" he said casually and Logan swore under his breath his hands sneaking under his pants to drag his palm down his already stiffening cock.

"Don't" Garrett said his tone teasing and Logan really did groan his head thrown back as his cock seemed to swell even more. "Don't touch yourself Logan" Garrett continued strongly. "Not until I'm finished" he waited until Logan had pulled his pants down exposing his cock to the cold air and spreading his legs before he continued speaking.

"Once I have you in my mouth I would suck you off until you're begging for me to let you come and then I would hold down your hips until you look so wreaked I'd be amazed at how you're still sane" Logan groaned again his head thrown back so far into the pillows that he was amazed that he hadn't cricked his neck.

"And only when I was convinced that you had probably earned the right to come I would tell you so…like I'm telling you know…its ok for you to touch yourself now"

With a muted thanks and a rather loud groan Logan reached immediately for the swollen cock lying heavily against his stomach. He ran his hand down the shaft circling around the head like Garrett would do. He bit his bottom lip as he came closer the phone still trapped between his shoulder and head and he paused…because still even as the gold shadow pulling his under continued he still couldn't do anything before Garrett eventually told him too.

"You can come" Garrett said his voice indulgent and pleased as if the novelty of getting Logan off was still so relatively new that he still couldn't get over it. As he finally reached his climax Logan couldn't help but hope that nothing would ever change, he hoped that the honeymoon period was never over. That even when they were settled down and married and even when they were with kids if that was what they wanted (and yeah that was what he wanted…more than anything) and happy there would always be that collar hidden away in a draw when he felt the urge to put it on and sink into the golden cloud that made his mind go blank and blissful and provide him with the break he needed from reality.

"Thank you" he said breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Garrett chuckled under his breathe before grinning over the phone. "I'm gonna tell my Mom in the morning" he said finally. Logan nods a noise trapped in his throat. "I'll tell my Mom and Dad after you're done" he said back and Garrett made another noise over the phone. Logan paused "Will you please tell me what she says when you're done" he bit his lip hoping his voice wasn't as small as it sounded in his head. Garrett gave another clucking sound, if it wasn't for the nerves betraying him in the voice and the fact that Logan knew Garrett in a way that nobody would ever be able to understand him. "I love you" Logan said smiling despite the nerves building up in his stomach at the thought of what was happening.

Once the phone hung up he threw it back on the bed closing his eyes and suddenly feeling cold. The number of scenarios that could go wrong in this was astounding. He loved Garrett, there were no words to explain the depth of his feelings but he still couldn't help but feel worried about what was going to happen. He bit his lip again. If he ever got through High School with his bottom lip intact then it would be nothing short of a miracle.

He reached forwards for his jumper before climbing back into bed suddenly very cold. He dove under his covers staring out the window and reaching out to clutch his phone so that if Garrett had to ring him he would be there to answer no matter what.

And with that he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning he spotted the text message that must have come in from Garrett around three AM. He stared for a second before a smile broke on his face. Because there written in text speak all over his I Phone was the words _"It went well"_ so Mrs Spanger was alright with it. It was a huge sigh of relief and he couldn't understand why he had worried about other people's reactions. For so long he had denied himself happiness and now it seemed that one big obstacle had been overcome. Grated there were four more but at that exact moment all that seemed to matter was that no matter what they would have one parent on their side. That one person, one parent understood and had decided to love their son no matter what.

It would still hurt like hell should his own parents refuse to accept him but perhaps the knowledge that at least when the shit hit the fan two people would still be standing on the same side with them. And for the rest of the day he couldn't keep the smile off his face. That however was until after school the next day.

He and Delia were working on a particularly brutal English project. It was based on Wuthering Heights a book Lindy loved and for the life of him Logan couldn't understand. He bit his lip watching as Delia grew more and more frustrated with the chapter she was currently working through. Finally much to Logan's amusement she threw the book down on the couch and leaned back looking tired.

"Tough chapter?" Logan asked only to receive one of Delia's glares. "No" she said finally curling onto the couch. She bit her lip her eyes closing shut. "Bad night?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Delia nodded "Dad and Pops are arguing again" she shook her head "Honestly they try and do it when I'm asleep but they don't hide anything…point is it's all my fault as well" she looked positively furious. "My Mom's being a bitch" she said finally "I want to live with them full time for Senior Year and she doesn't want me to" Delia shook her head and irritably reached for her coffee cup swirling around the dregs until they went cold.

"Tough break" Logan said finally unsure of what to do. He wanted to tell Delia about him and Garrett. He needed to be the one to tell her even though fundamentally she was closer to Garrett than she had ever been with him the two of them quirky in their own way. He wanted to save that part of their relationship for Garrett but at the same time he needed to say the words again. Maybe he really was obsessed with punishment?

"Delia…does it bother you…when people say something about your Dads? I mean" he carried on quickly "I mean you…you don't have a problem with it?" Delia blinked before raising an eyebrow. She took of her glasses cleaned them and put them back on. "I only have a problem with the people that have problems" she said finally her tone cold and slow "And really…" she turned to her book a small smile playing at her lips "If this is about you and Garrett you can really just say it"

Logan spluttered. Delia just smirked "Wow" she said finally closing her book "This is more fun than I thought it would be…" she rolled her eyes at his expression "Of course I knew about it" she said looking amused "You are hardly Sherlock Homes. For the past year you have been looking at Garrett like he's your own personal sun and vice versa but neither one of you were going to do something about it, and I was getting sick of your pining and lack of communication skills. And honestly…I kinda thought it was going on longer than that. And then you both walk in one day and Garrett has this shy little smile on his face like all his dreams have come true and you look like you've been ravished to hell and back. That and the little shifts and whimpers you made in your seat" she shot him another look "Your forgetting Lo, I know the signs of good hard sex…intimately" she shuddered before turning to look at him. "I love you and Garrett both" she said her tone firm "And I will always stand by you no matter what" she said it with such utter certainty that Logan had to turn his head away and blink several times. Delia the wonderful woman that she was turned back to her book and allowed him a second of privacy.

Once he had got himself under control he turned back to Delia who was staring at the opposite wall with an exasperated expression. "Lindy knows I presume?" she asked finally. Logan nodded "And Garrett's Mom but I haven't told my parents yet…or…" the last word was left unsaid but Delia understood. She played with her pen before she fixed her eyes back on him "Jazmine?" without waiting for answer she continued "She'll cry for a while, I'll go over and get her drunk and myself in the process and then I will eat, pray and love Ben and Jerry's and then she'll snap out of it. She's Jazmine. There were men before you and there'll be men after you" she said it was such loving knowledge that Logan couldn't help but believe her. He wanted to believe her. He needed to believe her.

"Thanks" he said finally and Delia nodded her expression softening to a look that Logan had never seen on her face before right until it hardened again "You hurt him Logan and there will be no corner of the world that I will leave untouched. I will find you, I promise you know and I will end you" she turned back to pick up her book again leaving Logan in no doubt of the sincerity of her threat. For a second he could only sit there in silence before turning to his own book and for the rest of the evening they didn't speak, but if for the hand that reached out and grabbed his linking their fingers a sure sign that everything was alright. At least for now.

* * *

 **And let me know what you think.**

 **Next Chapter-Jazmine and Logan's parents find out about the relationship-some of it goes well and some of it doesn't. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi so here is the second to last chapter, I wanted to keep this story as realistic as possible and I hoped I did that. Next Chapter will be centred around life for Garrett and Logan five years after these events and will probably be very short and then for a while I will be leaving the I Didn't Do It Fandom.**

 **Disclaimer-I own nothing**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 9-

Logan tells his parents and then Jazmine about the relationship between him and Garrett with two very different reactions that could make or break the two boys and their relationship.

* * *

It was hard to imagine which one was of them was more scarier, the thought of telling Jazmine that whatever hope she held out for the two of them was false and that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend and someone he loved like a brother or the thought of telling his parents that everything they had known was a lie about their son and his best friend. But there was still the fact that he didn't want to spend his life under a cloud of suspicion and guilt. Delia and Lindy had both given him the go ahead and therefore Logan knew it was only fair that he be straight with his other best friend.

He decided on Jazmine first. There was too much history under the bridge for it to not be Jazmine. He didn't tell Garrett about his plan. He didn't tell anyone about it he just slid up to Jazmine one morning and asked her if she wanted to go grab a coffee at her house after school. "I have to tell you something" he said biting his lip so hard he could feel his teeth cut the corner of the skin. There was a second where Jazmine stared at him her eyes wide and brown though a different shade to the chocolate one that he loved to gaze into. "Sure" she said finally shutting her locker her face painfully wiped clean. Logan suddenly wondered if Lindy had given her the heads up. She nodded again smiling brightly that strange look in her eyes gone. "How about I give you a lift?" she said tilting her head to the side. He nodded again swallowing down the lump in his throat.

That afternoon he slid into Jazmine's car suddenly relieved that Garrett had to stay behind late to stay with Lindy in their advanced Philosophy class. He gave a small sigh when he sank into the leather, Jazmine's parents made his own look hard done by and Jazmine had always had the best of the best no matter what. Jazmine beamed at him as she flicked the heated seats on as the wind brushed around them. It was a particularly cold day and suddenly he was happy he was doing this today rather than putting it of any longer.

Jasmine's house was large all white on the outside and cream and gold on the inside, even as a child he had awed by the structure and that feeling of old school glamour had never left Jazmine's house. He almost wanted to forget about the whole scenario and just sit on her white couch and eat chocolate bars and worry about the crumbs like they had all done whenever they had come over when they were kids.

Jazmine flipped on her expensive coffee machine with the Starbucks logo and her Starbucks coffee beans and the vanilla syrup. She made the two coffees in two fancy mugs before passing one to her. He took a large gulp of the frothy drink and winced internally. Vanilla had always been Jazmine's thing, he had been more of a flat white kinda guy, Lindy had been anything with caramel, Delia was a plain black with two sugars and, Garrett had been more of a tea kinda man (another little kink that made Logan fall in love with him) but when they had had coffee he had always been anything with chocolate. They were so different the five of them but they were so alike bonded by a common glue, and now Logan was once again in danger of snapping the thread and overturning the boat.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked tilting her head to the side her hair nearly falling in her coffee. Logan took another deep breath before breathing it out harshly "I suppose…I…" he shook his head swallowing harshly. Jazmine's eyes widened and she reached out her hand finding his and squeezing it tightly. He looked back up at her and saw her wide curious eyes. She was the very definition of beautiful and yet he couldn't make himself feel anything other than the same love he felt for his sister.

"I'm gay…or bisexual or…" he said trailed off deciding to get the worst of it out there. In truth he wasn't sure what he was what with all the girls that had had been with but he was assuming that the only person he had ever been in love with whole heartedly had been his best friend.

Jazmine was still staring at him her expression as blank and white as chalk, before she seemed to snap out of it. She hopped of her stool threw her coffee and his in the sink and reached under into one of the cupboards. She came out with what looked like a bottle of scotch and uncorked it. She took a large gulp gagged and slammed the bottle down onto the counter so it was pressed between them.

"Ok" she said finally breathing heavily through her teeth as the last of the scotch ran through her. "Ok" she said again nodding, "Well, I didn't see that coming" she shook her head brown hair flying "Are you with someone?" she asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes" he said without preamble. This was like ripping of a band aid no point in continuing the suffering for both of them. Jasmine took in another deep breath before taking another mouthful of the scotch though she was visibly struggling to swallow it. He wrapped his hand around the bottle pulling it out of her lip grasp. "Who?" she said finally her eyes wide and brown and blown out as the liquid took a hold of her. Logan took another deep breath but Jazmine cut across him before he could even open his mouth. "I think I know" she said finally her smile bitter. "But I need you to say it"

It was the exact same words as Lindy had said when she was looking in the mirror in her prom dress and her expression was much the same. It made Logan wonder how much he had let slip over the years.

"Garrett" he said his tone firm.

Jasmine let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob before she looked away her eyes falling shut. "I knew it" she said finally "God, the way you were looking at each other, when I asked you for dinner that one time…" she shook her head letting it drop into her hands. "God you must think I'm stupid" she whispered "God I feel mortified" she shook her head laughing and sobbing again before pulling herself together with remarkable speed "Did…did you ever…" she shook her head as if she didn't want to say anymore. "Did you ever have any feelings for me?"

Logan took another deep breath "I love you like my sister" he said finally "You have always been my sister, I might have once loved you as something else…but Jaz" he shrugged "I never thought he was into me, I never thought that he would want me in that way, I thought I was alone in this…"

Jasmine smiled sadly "And then you weren't" she said finally. Logan smiled back sadly "And then I wasn't" he said finally. Jasmine nodded again breathing out another sigh and wiping her eyes her eyeliner smudging just at the end of her eyes giving her an appearance of some ethereal being. Jasmine had always been beautiful even a blind man could see that.

"Jazmine" he crooned softly as her face crumpled again. "Jazmine I didn't wanna hurt you, I just…I knew how you felt and I didn't wanna hurt you, your one of our best friends…Garrett doesn't even know I'm telling you I just…I just needed it to me and you and if you don't wanna see me or him again then fine but I…" he trailed off all out of excuses.

Jazmine laughed breathily again deftly running her pink fingernails under her eyes again before she sniffed and sat up slightly her mask firmly in place. "No" she said finally "Were good" she said finally. "Were always good, you, me and Garrett…we've been through too much shit for it to be anything else" he shook his head but she stopped him. "Give me a couple of days" she said her voice strong. "I need to cry and eat some ice cream and drink some wine in my PJs and slob around a bit for a couple of days and then I will get up have a bath and be fine"

Logan wasn't sure that he believed her but he wasn't sure how much he could push it. He swallowed before standing up "I have to go tell my parents" he mumbled. Jasmine looked up at him through her hair, "Be brave" she said through her numb lips "You and Garrett…" she shrugged "They should get it…hell I'm not related to you and even I get it" she shook her head. Logan took in that moment with wide eyes before deciding it was best to leave so that Jazmine could maintain some dignity.

"Logan" she said when his hands were on the door handle. He turned around to see her watching him with that sad smile on her face "I am happy for you, your both my friends and…" she shrugged "I do want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then…" she trailed off, "Who am I to stand in your way"

And with that Logan took it upon his cue to leave while she still had some dignity. He took a moment to just sit in his car his hands shaking slightly and his eyes burning with the knowledge that in order to save his heart he had just broken one of his eldest friends.

* * *

He was already drinking coffee (and boy did he wish that it was something stronger) when his parents came in. Lindy had offered to stay with him but he had refused claiming there was just some things that he had to do on his own. She had now taken refuge in the bottom of the stairs watching from the corner with her old stuffed panda bear in her lap.

His Mom went straight to the sink reaching for the red wine and the chicken she was planning to cook. His Dad sat down next to him finally looking up of his phone and seeing him sitting there. "Hey bud you ok?" he asked tilting his head to the side like Lindy would do whenever she was confused by something.

"No" he said finally still looking down "I wanna tell you something but I don't want you to hate me"

His Dad blinked, his Mom turned around and Lindy gave a sharp intake of breathe her eyes all wide and empty in her face. "We could never hate you Logan" his Dad said pressing a hand into his shoulder blades as Logan could only look down at his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked finally. Logan bit his lip before opening his mouth to say the words that he had always wanted to say.

"Me and Garrett…err…were together…" he said finally "Like a couple…err…" he trailed off biting his lip looking down at his hands.

There was a stunned pause before a shattering sound. He looked up to see his Mom holding the shattered wine bottle in her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes as if seeing him for the first time before she turned around and walked out the front door slamming it shut behind her. Lindy buried her face into the panda head before she shot him a horrified pleading look. Logan choked back whatever was in his throat not even daring to look at his father.

His Dad moved his chair slightly leaning back to look at him. "You happy Logan?" he asked finally his voice calm and his fingers drumming on the table. "Yeah" Logan said finally working his throat trying to ease the dryness and the burning behind his eyelids. His Dad nodded again patting him on the shoulder. "Then don't worry about your mother, as long as you are happy then I will stand by you." He reached out to pull Logan into his arms like he used to do when he was a little kid and Logan took refuge in his Dad's arms. A second later Lindy was there her hair in his face smelling like vanilla and strawberries.

And then just like that the damn was broken. He curled up between the two of them crying silently.

It was late when he finally collapsed in bed. His Mom still hadn't come home but other than that he was too exhausted to care. His Dad had tucked him back in like he used to do as a child telling him to get some sleep. He bit his lip lying down on his pillows reaching for his phone. The screensaver was a picture of the two of them. Unless you were looking for it, it just looked like they were best friends. He smiled at the picture of his friend, of his boyfriend, of his partner.

Things could only go up from here.

* * *

 **Next Chapter-The Last Chapter-We catch up with the gang and specifically Garrett and Logan five years after the events of After Hours. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi so here is the last chapter! I finally managed to publish two in one go and finally call time on the end of the I Didn't Do It Fandom, I have loved writing this pairing of Garrett/Logan and I am glad to call time on it until I feel inspired again.**

 **I would like to take this time to thank all of you who have not only read this story but those who have read and reviewed and favourited and followed all of my other's stories in this fandom, your support has meat a lot. But now I successfully put this fandom to bed.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

After Hours

Chapter 10-

The last chapter-We catch up with the gang five years after the events of After Hours and see how their lives have turned out since graduating.

* * *

Stretching Logan Watson winced as another crick ran through his back. He had been sat in the same spot since three and now the clock was reading six. God going through the files was always a nightmare but since Jake had left due to his baby being due any second Logan hadn't had the heart to turn him down. He had managed to sit up and try to focus on the numbers in front of him but he couldn't deny that the numbers were now swimming in front of him.

He threw down his pencil in irritation, he paused reaching for his phone to send Jake and then Garrett a quick text to let them both know that he was coming home. Since Garrett was spending the night alone in the house with the baby that meant that he could finally go and get some rest. He chewed his bottom lip. Hopefully Matt would be able to take care of things upstairs especially if Ella had arrived. That woman could but the fear of God into any drunken maniac.

Since Graduation Logan had moved out of his parents' house-hell for the last six months of Senior Year he had been living at Garrett's house. His Mom's attitude whenever he and Garrett had been together had been uncomfortable to say the least. She had made it clear that she didn't like the idea of having a son who was in love with another man and Logan had decided he didn't need to be around any kind of person like that. Mother or no mother he loved who he loved and nothing was ever going to change that. Especially now he had a family to think about.

Running a hand through his blonde hair he winced catching sight of his reflection, sleepless nights when either working or at home hadn't done wonders for him and yet he wouldn't change a second of it. "Matt" he yelled to the young barely out of High School boy who usually manned the bar. Matt was classically pretty with short brown hair layered and falling just underneath his ears, tanned skin and the most incredible cheekbones Logan had ever seen. Garrett adored him, he was also happily straight and had married his girlfriend straight out of High School. "I'm getting off, it's up to you and Ella from now on, any trouble ring in Beck, or Casey don't bother either me or Jake unless the bar is burning down". Matt nodded already turning back to the woman he was serving effortlessly.

The bar that Logan co-owned was called 'The Circle', his business partner Jake Valentine had inherited the bar from his father and when he had met Logan struggling to work on a business idea but desperate for a beer when he did Logan had been surprised with the offer of joining the business. And so from there the two of them had started a partnership that had surprisingly flourished. Which for a bar in New York was saying something.

Ella Santos nodded her cool assent before she carried on measuring out a shot of vodka. Ella was the embodiment of the pretty girl who was in New York simply because she had come out of High School and not been sure about what she'd wanted to do. Therefore anything to pay the bills in this town.

Leaving Logan took a deep breath before carrying on the way he did to his apartment. Between Logan's income as a bartender/bar owner and Garrett's income as a just barely qualified Kindergarten teacher they were both in a semi-comfortable, affordable place that was in a relatively safe neighbourhood. The night was crisp and he hugged his leather jacket closer around him as he manged to make it to the Subway with only three minutes to spare.

Once he made it back into his neighbourhood he took a second to flip through his phone. All he could see was two text messages one from his sister bitching about him not being in touch with her and one from Delia telling him that Jazmine was back from her honeymoon in Hawaii and that she was desperate to see more pictures of his baby.

He got into the elevator punching the number five-his floor. His sister was now in Washington having just finished her degree in Political Science and now interning with the Secretary of State. His sister who was a lifelong Democrat had been so shocked that she had actually won the internship of her choice that she had flown out to New York and drank enough vodka to personally put Logan out of business. It hadn't helped that Jake had been encouraging her. As a happily married man with a two year old daughter and with his second child on the way he had no interest into his sister other than to screw Logan around and Lindy God help her had encouraged it even though she was now engaged to Spencer Michaels, a surgeon who seemed to be able to deal with his sister's crazy and love her for it something which Logan couldn't help but like the brunette bastard for.

Delia to had settled down into something described as near-normality. She was doing a three year course in international languages and had just come home from a year in Spain, bronzed, tanned and engaged to a Brit she had met on the course by the name of Adam Carter. He was young and pretty and blonde and seemed to be able to deal with Delia's particular brand of insanity. Adam came with his own kids from his own first marriage, three year old, Robert and one year old Jade and Delia seemed to like the enjoy the challenge of being a step mother.

And even Jazmine had moved on, now married to a freelance photographer Milo she had met during a coffee line in Starbucks during her gap year in Canada when she'd been having a semester abroad, she had gained her forensic science degree and promptly married him. She was happy to the best of Logan's knowledge, she had finally found her notch in life.

* * *

Climbing out of the elevator at the floor, Logan reached for his keys when he got to the door his hand finding the ring on his ring finger. The ring was an engagement present, simple silver with a string of red stones across the band indicating the month in which Charlie had been born, there son, a simple newborn who was so young and innocent and adorable. Around his neck there was a simple set of dog tags his and Garrett's own way of admitting they were the others forever. On one had Logan's information and the other there was Garrett's.

He opened the door to his apartment leaning back against the door feeling every bone in his body ache before he managed to turn and lock the door. There was a chuckle from the door and he caught Garrett's brown eyes watching him from the couch Charlie wrapped in his arms asleep finally at four months sleeping through the night.

"Wake him up and you die" Garrett grinned at him rocking Charlie back and forth. The baby was blonde with blue eyes and even when they hadn't planned to adopt anyone who looked like either one of them it was uncanny how much Charlie looked like Logan. "He slept through the night finally" Garrett said his tone relieved. Logan shook his head grinning and crossing the room to press a kiss into his fiancé's hair.

"Good" he muttered feeling his eyes drift close "Put him back down and come to bed while I get changed will you, I need an early night" he shook his head as Garrett followed him into the bedroom placing Charlie down in his oak crib. The baby fussed for a second before falling asleep his hand curling around his stuffed lion that he couldn't sleep without.

Garrett watched him with that same bemused expression as Logan silently shifted into his PJs. "So your Dad rang" he said finally. Logan looked at him from underneath the covers. "What the hell did he want?" he asked tilting his head to the side, Garrett shrugged "Wanted another picture of Charlie, I think it might have been for your Mom, I get the impression she might be coming round"

Logan shook his head "Yeah right" he muttered bitterly thinking of his mother. He leaned back onto the pillow his eyes fluttering shut reaching to pull on his dog tags. Garrett paused but knew not to get between Logan and his issues by now instead choosing to slip into bed with him.

"Whatever happens you still have us" he muttered tucking himself around Logan to flip the light off. Logan nodded because he did know that. He lived for that. He shook his head letting Garrett nose along his jawline.

"Remember when I first told you that I didn't care what happened as long as I was with you?" Logan muttered feeling sleep creep up on him, Garrett nodded his own eyes fluttering shut and Logan grinned against the sleep that was taking over him linking his fingers against Garrett.

"I meant it" he said letting his eyes close "I don't care what happens as long as I have you" Garrett kissed him before his own eyes closed for the last time that day and he fell into a deep sleep.

And everything was good.

Everything was perfect.

Because the blonde boy who had let the rat out of the cage and the brown haired boy who could never complete puzzles had finally achieved their happy ending. And yeah, that was all that mattered.

That was perfection.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, and again thank you all for your love and support in this fandom, It means more than I can possibly say. Thank You all...**


End file.
